Shes My Bestfriend I Think
by Marie218
Summary: Set at beginning of season 2. Stefan and Caroline are friends but when they both start to feel something for each other Elena and Damon start to notice. Elena tries her best to keep them apart but working with Damon is making her realize her growing feelings for him. Steroline, Delena and a hint of Forwood.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I don't know yet if I'm going to make this a full blown story so I'll leave up to you readers. Pleas Enjoy! And Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries

I was sitting at Caroline's and I favorite booth at The Grill staring off into space thinking about the day's events and Caroline was of course sitting across from me in her own thoughts. This was something she and I did every night after she became a vampire. It was pretty much started after she bite Matt and had a breakdown, saying she wasn't ready and she was afraid she was going to crack any minute and drain somebody.

_**Flashback**_

_Caroline and I were walking around the woods so she could try and calm down but she kept sniffling and whimpering so I finally hugged her and tried to calm her down and she hugged me back as tears were pouring out of her eyes. "Stefan I'm so scared!" She cried to me wetting my shirt in the process. "Shhh Care it's going to be okay." I told her trying to calm her down "No Stefan it's not! I'm a blood sucking monster who can't control herself around the person she cares about most! What am I supposed to do?"Caroline kept yelling at me. "Caroline listen to me, you're going to have to calm down so I can help you okay? Just take deep breaths like I told you and we'll figure this out." I told her with a calm voice. She nodded, took a few breaths and calmed down a little._

_I tried to figure out what to do. I looked at my watch to see what time it was. It was 12:30am and I remembered barely anybody would be at The Grill because Tyler was having an after party at one of his friend's house. "Come on." I told her. "Where are we going?" She asked. "The Grill." I said grabbing her hand to come with me her. Her hand was smooth like silk. We pulled up to The Grill and walked up to the door and went in. We sat at a booth in the corner but there was a fire close by us, once we were comfortable I looked at her and said "Okay now tell me what's bothering you."_

_**End Flashback**_

That's what started our midnight meetings, sometimes it wasn't at The Grill, sometimes it was on her roof or in the woods most of the time we would just go where ever our feet took us. It was nice to talk to somebody about what I went through being a vampire, I had Lexi to talk to but since Damon killed her I felt alone, but now I had Caroline. She would tell me how she felt about things and what she was afraid of for her new life as a vampire and I would tell her how I would be there for her if she needed me. It was cool, just the two of us talking alone together under a night sky or close by in front of a warm fire.

Nobody knows that we do this, it's our secret. I would wait till Damon was asleep and I would come to Caroline's. I would knock on her window twice she would open it then we would climb onto her roof and stay there till morning or we would jump off her roof and walk to the lake or The Grill, like we did that night when she had a breakdown.

Caroline and I were so open with each other, we didn't hide anything. I even hate to admit it but, I told her things I never told Elena, like my life after becoming a vampire how I was a monster and I _loved_ the rush of taking somebody's life. I could never tell Elena that I always had to sugar coat it in some way by saying I loved the taste of blood without the details in between and when I would tell her she would get a sickening look.

As I was deep in thought I heard across from me "Hey Stefan?" Caroline asked "Yea?" I looked up at her. "Can I ask you a question?" She asked seeming unsure if she really wanted to ask. "Yea Care of course." I looked at her questioningly. "Um it's kind of a personal question in your case." She said looking down "Caroline you know you can ask me anything." I told her. It was cute how she got all worried "_whoa Stefan you can't think of her like that."_ I told myself.

"I know Stefan but I guess I'm worried about the answer." She said. "We'll never know until you ask Caroline." She sighed and looked down "Are you still in love with Katherine?" I was surprised by this, but I did have my answer. "Yes Caroline I'm still in love with Katherine." Her face fell "Oh." She said "But I could never be with her." I told her. Caroline's head popped up "What?" She asked confused. I stood up straighter and began to explain "Katherine may love me but she's her first priority in life. Once Klaus shows up she would leave me for dead." "Stefan I'm sure she wouldn't do that to you." Caroline said.

"That's what she did in 1864 when the council was rounding up the vampires. I went to try and save her, I was shot and killed by my father, she escaped from the tomb and left because Klaus was looking for her and I knew none of this until a few weeks ago. So, I could never be with her because she only cares for herself, I was lied to by her for over a hundred years thinking she was dead and then thinking she was just locked in the tomb, and she ruined the relationship I had with my brother. Also my life was ruined forever by her because I am now a slave to blood." I said saying the last sentence with a grim expression.

"I'm sorry Stefan. I should have never asked you such a personal question." Caroline said looking ashamed. I grabbed her hand and held it in mine. "It's okay Caroline. You never got the whole story so I understand why you would ask that." I told her trying to reassure her. "It still doesn't give me the right to ask." She said apologetically. "Caroline its fine." I said to her. She looked at me and smiled and I smiled back, when we hang out together that's all I usually do around her.

Her smile faded when she realized I was still holding her hand, she quickly pulled away. "So you ready for football to start up again?" She said trying to change the subject. "Actually I'm not sure if I'm going to play this year." I told her. "Why not!" She asked surprised "Well I think it's a little unfair that you have a vampire and a werewolf who are really fast and strong play on the same team." "So! We need all the help we can get. Haven't you noticed we suck? We didn't get better till you came along and plus with Tyler being a werewolf we could at least make it to playoffs this year!" I laughed out loud at her rant. She didn't look amused "How come every time I tell you something that's freaking me out you laugh?" "I'm sorry it's just the way you get yourself all worked up over something it's kind of funny." I told her with a smile. She looked at me and tried not to smile but she finally let out a laugh and we started laughing together.

After a few minutes we finally calmed down. Soon Caroline started to look like she was a little sleepy. "Hey Care? You ready to go?" I asked her. She nodded but made no move to get up, her head was resting on her hand and her eyes were closed. "Come on Caroline." I said getting up and picking her up. I threw her arm over my shoulder and tried to walk her out of the restaurant which was pretty hard because she kept slumping.

I checked the time on my phone and saw it was 1:30 am and we had school tomorrow not that it mattered if we slept or not because vampires only need like 2 or 3 hours of sleep, but I didn't need sheriff Forbes wondering why her daughter wasn't home and was out with me. Once we were outside The Grill I picked her up, made sure no one was around and used vampire speed to get to Caroline's house.

Once we were there I looked down at Caroline to try and wake her up but I couldn't help but stare at her, she looked so comfortable in my arms I didn't want to wake her but I had to. "Care? Care wake up." I said shaking her a little bit. "Huh?" She said waking up and taking in her surroundings. "Stefan? How did we get to my house?" "You were starting to fall asleep at the Grill so I picked you up and ran here, and now I need you to wake up so you can get back in through your window." I told her. She groaned and leaned her head against my shoulder "But I'm too tired." She whined "Caroline." I used the tone I used when she was being mean to Bonnie when she made her ring. "Please Stefan. Can you please take me up to my room?" She asked with a whiny tone. I huffed "Fine, just hold on to me." I told her. She held on to me tighter and for some reason I liked the way how her arms felt around me. "_Geez Stefan, She's your best friend you can't think of her this way."_ I said to myself as I jumped and landed on her little part of the roof. Caroline reached over and opened the window and I carried her inside. I laid her on her bed. "Stefan why do I get tired easily?" She asked me as I went to sit on the chair next to her bed. "Well you're a new vampire so your body is adjusting to the transition of a vampire system so it's kind of like having the flu. Your body is just out of whack." "Oh okay. So how long is it supposed to last, I mean I've been a vampire for a few weeks shouldn't it be used to it by now?" "Well when you first transitioned you drank human blood then you tried animal blood with me and now you drink human blood to control you thirst so your body couldn't keep up with all of it so it's taking longer." I said getting up "How long did it take you?." "Well I started drinking human blood and kept drinking it for awhile so I transitioned pretty fast without my body going out of whack."I said sitting next to her on her bed. "I understand now." Caroline said sleepily "Your such a good friend Stefan." I smiled and bent over and kissed her forehead "Good night Caroline".

So what you think? Review and let me know! In case you're confused this is taking place after episode 7(Masquerade) and with Stefan he is realizing the difference between Elena and Caroline and his inner conscience is showing him his feelings for Caroline...are they really feelings? **Review** and we'll find out! –_RandomGirl21_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everybody who favored and story-alerted my story and the review! It gave me enough inspiration to continue, so here is chapter 2. Please **Review **it helps a lot with criticism and ideas. Enjoy!

A/N:Also this doesn't take place right after episode 7. I just put that so Katherine wouldn't be much in this story but I might throw her in I'm not sure, but this is going to relate a little to the show but it will probably be mostly AU. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries

~Caroline P.O.V~

I woke up this morning with a smile on my face. It is something I look forward to when I wake up because I know the reason for my smile. Stefan Salvatore.

I know I shouldn't like Stefan but he is just so fun to be around and he is there for me like no one else is and he is easy to talk to and understanding. He is an all out good guy, but I can never think of him as more than my friend. I can't help it though, Stefan is just too nice of a guy and super hot. I had feelings for him when he first came to Mystic Falls but after I realized he only wanted Elena I gave up. I still secretly thought he was hot and a nice, it just expanded more after I became a vampire and started spending time with him.

I realized I was still in my bed thinking when I was supposed to be getting ready for school. I got up and started running around my room looking for clothes and a brush to get ready. I jumped in the shower and washed up quickly. Since my hair is short it took only a few minutes to dry my hair and straighten it. I applied my makeup and threw on my purple top, black skinny jeans outlined in purple and black boots and my leather jacket, grabbed my keys and purse and was out the door.

I drove up to the school with five minutes to get to my locker and my first period which was on the other side of the building so I was going to be super late! I would have used my vampire speed but Stefan said to never use my abilities at school and I already made him mad once and it is not the best idea to do it again. I grabbed my notebooks and folders and tried to hurry to first period.

I made it to class with a minute to spare. I had first period with Stefan and lunch, that was it, but we made the most out of the small time we had together. Our class together was English so we just got lectured and did class work so it was really boring. Sometimes I would text Stefan during class, it bugged him but he would always reply back. It is possible that Stefan can be fun.

School went by pretty fast. Before I knew it, it was lunch. I also have lunch with Elena and Bonnie but I couldn't find them anywhere so I just went outside to look for a table. I found one and sat down, I pulled out the my art class homework so I could work on it. The assignment was to draw something that was a big change in your life with a bit of comedy in it so I decided to draw a picture of me and Stefan in cartoon version having the conversation about the insecure neurotic control freak thing with a little bunny on the bottom saying 'Eat Me'.

As I was sketching out the drawing I heard Stefan walk up "Hey Caroline." I looked up "Hey Stefan what's up?" I said moving some hair out of my face. "Nothing just wanted to ask if I could sit with you, since you know me and Elena..." He said without finishing his sentence knowing I would catch on. "Yea of course." I said moving my stuff over so he could sit down. "Well this is weird." I said bluntly "What do you mean?" He asked sitting down. "I just thought you would do your loner thing and sit by yourself and have your 'hey its Monday I'm depressed but still serious' look on your face." I told him. He looked down and I could see his shoulders shaking from trying not to laugh. Man he is so well built especially on his arms_. "Caroline calm down he's your friend." _I told myself. "Only you Caroline." Stefan said with a smile. "I try." I said smiling back.

Stefan looked over at my drawing "What you doing over here?" He asked "Oh it's an assignment for art class." I said handing him my sketch work. "Is this us?" He asked. "Yea it's when we were in the woods when you were teaching me how to hunt." I told him. He laughed "I can tell seeing you have a rabbit down here saying 'Eat Me'". He said turning it over pointing to the bunny. I grabbed the drawing back "It's a bunny, Stefan." "You say bunny I say Rabbit." "Always got to be so technical." I said laughing. He laughed to. Soon we went back to our lunch and it was pretty quiet till I heard my phone vibrate. I looked at it and saw it was from Elena.

_To: Caroline From: Elena_

_Hey Care where u at?_

_To: Elena From: Caroline_

_Outside sitting with Stefan...Wanna sit with us?_

_To: Caroline From: Elena_

_No _

_To:Elena From: Caroline_

_Umm...Okay?_

Elena didn't reply back so I just went back to my drawing but I was kind of annoyed about Elena's text message. She seemed kind of rude about it and that is not like Elena so something has got to be up.

~Elena P.O.V~

Caroline and Stefan spend alot of time together and it makes me wonder...is anything going on between them? I mean I know Stefan is only looking out for her because he didn't have anybody for him but when he talks about her, he seems happy. I know I shouldn't care since we broke up but there are to many signs and plus Damon told me that lately Stefan has been having late night hunting trips that seemed to last until dawn. I have no problem with them being together its just I don't like secrets and being lied to, I'm going to have to find out for myself and maybe have Damon help me out.

~Stefan's P.O.V~

Caroline seemed to finally calm down after whatever seemed to bother her, she finished some of her sketch work then started staring off into space. I started some of my own homework and was almost done with my science homework when I heard Caroline laugh across from me. I looked up to see her laughing really hard.

"Whats so funny now?" I asked because she really seemed to find something really funny. "I was just thinking about when you first came to Mystic Falls and I was trying to hook up with you." She said trying to calm herself down. I thought about it for a second and then I remembered, we were at the bonfire and Caroline was trying to get me to go look at the falls with her and I bluntly told her its not going to happen between us. _"So much has changed now, shes changed." _I looked down.

"Yeaah...sorry for being such an ass to you." I told her. She laughed "Yeah you were kind of mean about it and I thought you were a jerk but now that your my best friend I see that your just a serious protective nice guy, but it was by far one of the meanest rejections I had." Caroline said. "So your saying, that im basically an over protective, push over, jerk face, bestfriend on crack?" I asked her. "Well I wasn't going to say it like that." She said then we both started laughing.

We were still laughing when the bell finally rang, we picked up our stuff and started walking. When we were almost inside the building when I stopped her so no one else would hear what I was going to tell her."Tell you what, since I was one of the meanest rejections you ever had how about after school you and I go to the boarding house and steal some blood bags from Damon's seceret stash so I can make it up to you?". She turned to me with a surprised look.

"Your going to drink human blood with me? Stefan are you sure?" Caroline asked. I stepped it front of her and grabbed her shoulders "Caroline I'll be fine and how else am I going to take my little slips of human blood to control my thirst?" I asked her. She looked as if she was a little unsure but said "Fine as long as you promise that if you get to out of control Damon and I get to put you in that creepy cellar thing downstairs in the basement." Caroline said with her 'I mean business look'. "I promise." I told her with a smile. "Okay." she said. I bent down to give her a hug,"So we still meeting tonight?" I whispered in her ear "Of course." She said breaking the hug quickly and looking around to make sure no one saw. She look satisfied when she didn't see anybody. I ignored the way it hurt when she did that so we just walked inside back to class.

Neither of them knew though that Damon close by listening to there conversation.

So theres chapter 2 hoped you guys liked it. The next chapter will start in Damon's Point Of View and then work up to Caroline and Stefan having there midnight meeting, not exactly sure on the meeting part yet but were going to have to wait and see. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again to all the story alerts and favorites, I didn't expect so much of it so thank you so much! Heres chapter 3 Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries

~Damon P.O.V~

Little brother thought he was so slick to think that I wasn't paying attention to how he acts around Caroline. I noticed the way he looks at her, the way he drops everything to help her when she needs it, the way he talks about her after he spent some time with her. I know Stefan is falling for her.

I thought I was the only one who noticed,but apparently Elena has to. I was surprised when she called, I didn't think she would want me mixed in all this but she said she needed me and of course I would never deny Elena. Its going to be hard to tell her that those late night hunting trips Stefan has been having are trips hes spending with Caroline.

Elena is going to be so hurt, she hates being lied to, something Stefan never understood about Elena like I did. There were things I understood about Elena that Stefan didn't, like she wants to be told the truth at all times, not be told that everything is going to work out very easily, she wants the consequences told to her and whos involved and what could happen to them. She was considerate to everyone who was involved in her life.

As I was thinking about Elena, I felt my phone vibrate and the caller I.D said Elena. I was afraid of telling her the truth but I knew it was what she wanted.

~Elena P.O.V~

I can't believe Stefan lied. I mean its not that he hasn't done it before its just Caroline is involved and she is my best friend so this is to much to take in. What does he do with her that keeps him out at all hours of the night? How long have they been doing this? What caused them to be out secretly with each other?

Im afraid to answer all of these but I know I need to find out. This is something that im not okay with especially if I'm being lied to by two people that I care about most. Some how some way, Stefan and Caroline's meetings will end soon. Damon Salvatore is the best man to help with the job.

~Caroline P.O.V~

It was after school and I was heading over to Stefan's house. I couldn't believe 'mr. only drink animal blood' was going to be havening a few human blood shots with me, this was a moment for the history books.

Its weird that me and Stefan were going to be drinking blood together but im also very happy because I tried to get him to drink a glass with me since I turned and he became my best friend,but he always refused. Finally he gets to drink with me and its freaking awesome!

I drove up the Salvatore driveway and got out once I pulled up. I just went in without knocking, both Stefan and Damon said this is pretty much like my other home because they understand me here and I'm now like a member of the family. I was surprised that Damon said this but the guy can have his moments.

I walked in and called Stefan's name while hanging up my jacket, purse and keys "Stefan!". "In here Care!" he yelled from the kitchen. I walked to the kitchen to see him pouring blood in some glasses, I went to sit down at one of the counters to watch Stefan.

"Hey broody." I said to him "Sup Barney." Stefan said to me "Barney?" I asked him confused. He looked up "Your wearing purple, remember." I looked down "Oh yea.I forgot." I told him feeling dumb. Stefan walked over to me and set the glass down "Did Caroline Forbes just have a dumb blonde moment?" Stefan said jokingly. "Shut up." I said, he laughed. "Just like Lexi." "Lexi?" I asked him "My best friend." He told me "You have a friend!" I said surprised and shocked. "You say that with such a discourageing amount of surprise Caroline." He said smiling

"Well its just you are 'mr serious' so its kind of...surprising." I said with a smile. We laughed. "So what did you mean when you said 'Just like Lexi'?" "Lexi would get mad when I would make a comment about dumb blondes,she wasn't one but she did have her moments." He said with a faraway look. "Stefan, did something happen to her?" I asked He looked at me "Thats uh...thats a story for another time." Stefan said with a small smile.

I grabbed his hand "I'm Sorry Stefan." I said "Its okay." He said grabbing my hand tighter and rubbing his thumb over it. I pulled away quickly,avoiding eye contact. I could tell he was hurt, I noticed the look in his eyes. I have feelings for Stefan I do, but theres Elena and shes my best friend and I just don't want to lose her. I grew up with he,r shes like my sister so dating her ex is just going to cause a bunch of issues and uneeded drama and plus hes just my best friend. Stefan Salvatore is off limits to me.

~Stefan P.O.V~

Caroline turned away after I tried to hold her hand a little longer, I don't know why but when she pulled away, I felt hurt inside. I always have this feeling that she likes me but every time I try to show affection she turns me down. I realized that I did care for Caroline as more then a friend but I'm just not sure if she feels the same.

I decided to clear the tension"Well I guess it's time for the moment of truth." I said picking up my glass. Caroline turned around an picked up her glass. "Remember the promise you made,Stefan." She said picking up hers. "Don't worry. I remember." I said with a nod.

"Okay on three." Caroline said as we lifted the glasses to our mouths. I could smell how delicious the blood was. I saw Caroline try to have some self control to wait for the count down but she was struggleing like me, she probably hadn't eaten since last night. "One...two...three!" She said and we both chugged down the blood as fast as we could savoring every taste.

Once we both finished our glasses we looked at each other and started laughing. Both of us had blood all over our face, Caroline had some on the side of her mouth and some was running down my chin. "Geez Stefan you were pretty hungry." Caroline said laughing "Look whos talking! It looks like you were drooling blood." I said to her between laughs. We were laughing so hard we didn't hear Elena walk in.

"Stefan? Caroline?" Elena asked. Caroline and I turned both of us forgetting the blood on our face. "Whats going?" Elena asked confused. I realized why she was looking at us funny so I got a towel and started wiping my face and I handed one to Caroline "Uh we were just having a quick drink, thats all." I said standing in front of Elena "How did you get the animal blood in the cup?" Elena asked "Well its not exactly animal blood." I said to her.

Elena looked confused for a minute but then realization came across her face "Your drinking human blood?" She asked with disbelief. "Elena you don't have to worry. Stefan promised that if he got out of control he would let me and Damon lock him in the cellar thing." Caroline spoke up. Elena looked at Caroline "Thats already been done Caroline."

"I know Stefan told me, but its for him to calm down not to stop drinking human blood completely." Caroline said "Okay look there is no need to lock me up. I'm fine right now I was only going to drink one glass anyway, so I'm not out of control, if I was I would be attacking the citizens of Mystic Falls right now." I said to them. "I still don't approve of you drinking human blood." Elena said to me. "Elena it was only one glass, I'm fine you don't have to worry." I said Putting my hands on her upper arms. "Whatever it doesn't matter, just be careful." She said and turned around an left.

"Well that didn't go as planned." Caroline said getting up "Tell me about it." I said "Look maybe I better go." "Why you just got here." I said turning around "Well this was supposed to be fun and it kind of went downhill." Caroline said. I walked over to her "Hey nothing is wrong we just had a little mishap." I said to her "I know it's just Elena looked really mad and I don't want to make her any more mad, so maybe we should just wait till tonight." Caroline said whispering the last part to me.

"Well how about we go get something to eat first and then meet up later." "Stefan I think you already have enough for blood for the day." Caroline said. I laughed a little "I mean real food Care,like at The Grill." She looked like she wasn't sure "What if Elena is there?What is she gonna think when she sees us show up there together and alot of people are also going to think stuff." Caroline said rambleing.

"Caroline were vampires people are always going to think stuff about us." I told her "Ugh fine lets go, I didn't eat anything at lunch anyway but let me get another glass of blood." Caroline said I laughed "Well I'm going to go hunting real quick will you be fine here by yourself?" "Stefan I'll be fine, you don't have to worry so much." Caroline said walking backwards to the kitchen smiling. I smiled and went out the door.

~Caroline P.O.V~

I went to the fridge to pull out another bag of blood, and when I closed it Damon was right there. "Geez Damon! Was it really necessary to do that?" I said annoyed "Not really, I just like doing it." He said reaching for a glass "Well one day your going to try and sneak up on me and I'm going to counter attack you." I said pouring him some blood "Caroline its imposslible to sneak up on me." Damon said taking a sip of his drink "All I have to say is 'one day'." I said sipping my drink.

Damon laughed a little. It was quiet after that until Damon said "So you seem to be getting close with my little brother." I looked at him "Yea, hes my best friend." I said wondering where Damon was trying to go with this. "You do know he had a best friend already?"

"Yea Lexi, he told me about her and it's not like I'm trying to replace her or anything Stefan was just there when I needed him and we became like best friends, so what?" I said "Hey no need to get defensive, I was just asking a question." Damon said putting his hands up with his annoying smirk. He leaned against the counter "I'm just saying you and my brother are getting close and not like friendship close, it's kind of like a more than friends thing." He said.

"Your hallucinating." I said trying to play it off because I know how I feel for Stefan it is something Damon doesn't need to know. "Don't lie to yourself about something like that." Damon said with a sincere tone. I turned to him and he had a genuine look on his face "It only makes every thing worse if you keep lieing to yourself about how you feel about some one. Trust me" He said taking one last drink of his blood and walking away.I was speechless about what Damon said, he really caught me off guard. I told you Damon can have his moments.

I was still in the kitchen standing there with a blank look when I heard Stefan "Alright Care you ready?" I turned to him and smiled "As ready as I'll ever be." I said walking with him to the door.

So theres chapter 3 hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know its a little jumpy and you might be unsure what Elena's intentions are but don't worry I'm going to outline the entire story so it will be alot better. Also its hard for me to write in Elena's P.O.V so please bear with me. Reveiw!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again to all the reviews and alerts!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries

Caroline

Stefan and I finally got to the grill after having a weird conversation about combing blood with food and drinks. I asked him if it was gross and he said sometimes it is and other times it can taste good, then we started talking about what foods with blood would taste funny.

Stefan pretty much gave me a 'I wonder about you sometimes.' look the whole way here so I returned it with a 'Your such a bore.' After having a few laughs we finally pulled into The Grill with my car. We walked inside and just as I expected everyone was looking. I tried to pretend not to notice, but it was bugging me.

I guess Stefan noticed because I felt his hand on my shoulder. I turned to him "Its okay." He said low enough that only I could hear.

He smiled and I smiled back to him and shrugged his hand a little off my shoulder. "So booth or table?" I asked him "Uh table." He said. We spotted one close by the bar and by some pool tables so we decided to take it.

Stefan and I sat down. We were talking about what we were going to get and laughing again about the different blood and food combinations when Matt came up his expression was easy to read, it had hurt,anger and surprise on it.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Hi Matt." I said.

"What you guys doing here? Together?" Matt asked.

It was so obvious about what he meant when he said 'together'.

"Just came to get something to eat. We didn't eat lunch today." Stefan said.

Matt gave him a dirty look but quickly removed it and said "Alright, so what can I get you guys?" He asked.

"I'll just take a coffee." Stefan said.

"I'll take a double cheese burger with large fries and large soda." I told Matt.

He looked at me dumbfounded. "Geez Care you never ate that much before."

I laughed "Sometimes things change." I said looking at Stefan. He gave me a small smile.

"I'll be back with your guy's orders." Matt said with an annoyed voice.

He walked back to the kitchen when Stefan said "I think we pissed Matt off."

"I think so too." I said to him. After that it was silent.

"Hey I'm going to go to the bathroom okay?" I said to Stefan after a few moments of silence. He nodded. I walked over to the bathroom and went in.

I didn't really have use it being a vampire and all, but it just got weird back there so I just needed a minute to myself. I washed my hands and went out the door when Matt was standing right there leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Hey whats up?" I asked

"Whats up with you and Salvatore?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You guys seemed pretty close lately,just wanna know whats up."

"Why? Were not dating. Its not like you have a right to know." I said getting annoyed. I started walking away.

"Care wait a second."

I stopped. It was weird hearing Matt call me Care and he used to be the only one who called me that and I loved the way he said it, but things are different now and it didn't sound the way Stefan said it.

I turned to him "What?"

"Look I shouldn't have came at you like that,but its just you and Stefan have been oddly close lately and I just want to know whats going on." Matt Said

"What do you mean oddly?" I asked

"Oh come on Caroline you and Stefan have never talked or been close friends before. Before you two completely ignored each other now you guys act like you been best friends since you were kids." Matt said.

I knew Matt was right, Stefan and I never really talked before. A 'Hello' here and there and a small conversation that never really went anywhere, now we always said hi to each other when we passed each other in the halls or saw each other outside school and we always have the longest conversations about anything.

I sighed. "Look I know its weird about me and Stefan, but he was the only one who could understand me when I was going through a really tough time. After he helped me through it we just became close friends."

"So there is nothing going on between you guys?" Matt asked

"No nothing at all,he is just my friend thats it." I told him

"Alright I guess thats all I needed to know. I'll see you later Caroline." Matt said walking off.

I scoffed. Thats all he needed to know! He stopped me just to get some information out of me and afterwards he can't say "Well if thats all thats going on between you guys will you give me another chance?" or anything along those lines?

I walked back to the table to find that our food had arrived. I sat down and threw my purse on the table.

"You okay?" Stefan asked.

"Yea I'm fine its just Matt." I said waving my hand.

"I know I heard." Stefan said taking a drink of his coffee.

I turned to him "You were listening?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Well I wasn't before until I heard my name getting thrown into the conversation a few times." He said

"Sorry about that." I said taking a bite of a fry. Stefan just nodded. After that it was silent again, but this time I didn't have anything to distract myself.

I was halfway through with my food when Stefan turned to me "Let's play pool."

I looked at him with food in my mouth but I swallowed before I answered "Seriously?"

"Yea why not?" He asked getting up and walking to a pool table.

"Stefan! I don't know how to play." I whined.

"Care its easy. Just try it." He said handing me a pool stick.

"Really do I have to?" I asked.

"Caroline come on, its my favorite game, please?" He asked.

I huffed "Fine." He chuckled.

"Alright you go first." Stefan said

"Why do I have to go first?" I asked

"Caroline just go."

"Pushy much?" I said going to take a shot.

I didn't get any balls into the holes. "See I told you I didn't know how to play." I said.

"Thats because your holding the pool stick the wrong way. Here watch me." Stefan said going to take a shot. He got a few balls in the holes.

"Lucky." I said leaning against the pool table.

"Its not luck Care, its skill." Stefan said also leaning against the pool table.

"Ah pushy and cocky, is Stefan Salvatore taking after his older brother?" I said teasing him.

"Ha ha Caroline. Come on try it again."

I turned back to the pool table. "Okay now lift your elbow up and straighten your arm." He said. I did what he said "Like that?" I asked.

He lifted my elbow a little more, with his hand. "Alright now hit the ball."

I hit the ball and still nothing went in. "Man! I'm never going to get this!"

Stefan laughed. "Your not holding the pool stick right. Try it again."

I went into the position of holding the pool stick when I felt two arms around me. It was Stefan.

I tensed up, this was some pretty close contact between us. He had his hands on top of mine and our faces were close together.

"Alright Care relax and move the pool stick like this." He said guiding my arm. "O-okay." I said. I could hear him trying to hold in a laugh.

I hate to admit but, I felt comfortable in his arms, they felt so secure. I remember the night of the carnival when Stefan held me letting me cry into his shoulder telling me that it was going to be okay and that he was here for me. I never felt so important before. He made me feel safe and protetced especially when he held me.

I could feel his hand moving around mine like he was rubbing it and I could feel his breath on my face. I looked out of the corner of my eye to him looking at me. I turned my face towards him and we were looking straight at each other, I could lean my forhead on his.

"Now hit the ball." He said still looking at me. I felt his hand tug on mine. We didn't break eye contact when I moved my arm back and shot the ball. I didn't even notice that I got most of the balls in the holes because I was still looking at Stefan.

We looked at each for a few seconds later when reality finally came to me. I blinked a few times and then shrugged Stefan's arms off me. I made the distance bigger between us "Uhh look I got some of the balls in the holes." Stefan looked "Uh yea um nice job." Stefan said.

I guess he felt pretty akward himself. "Yea uh thanks." I said scratching my head. "No Problem." He said with his hands in his back pockets. "Um I'm gonna go." I said putting the pool stick on the table. "Uh okay I got the uh check." He said. "You sure I could pay half." I told him "No no I uh I got it." Stefan said with a little smile.

I smiled back and went to the table to get my stuff. "I'll see you later?" He asked "Yea maybe." I said and then walked off. I got to the door and saw Matt there.

"Yea theres nothing going on." He said and walked away.

"Ugh!" I groaned and walked out the door.

Elena

I was in my room with Damon and we were talking about what to do with Stefan and Caroline. Damon was laying on my bed and I was pacing aound my room.

"I still don't get why you want to ruin their friendship. I mean you guys aren't dating anymore so why bother?" Damon asked

"Because they lied to me about being together." I said

"Their not together Elena, their just very friendly with each other." He said smirking at me.

"That right there, thats what is making me freak out!" I said pointing to him

"What?" He said getting up walking over to me.

"Your teasing. I'm not sure what to believe because your not taking anything seriously." I said moving around him over to sit on my window seat.

"So this is my fault?"

"Pretty much. Your the one who told me there their together."

"Okay I admit I didn't exactly word it right, I was trying to say there closer than I had expected." Damon said sitting on my bed

"What do you mean?" I said pulling my legs up to my chest.

"I thought their relationship was a 'I'll scratch your back if you scratch mine' meaning I thought Stefan would help Caroline with the transition and in return she would help us with Katherine and then they would go right back to not talking to each other. Surprisingly, I was wrong. They've become like best friends." Damon said laying on my bed again.

"So what do you suggest we do?" I asked

"Nothing. Lets just see how it plays out."

"What do you mean nothing. Damon we have to do something now." I said getting up.

"Why are you so worked up on ruining the relationship that they have? I mean shouldn't you be happy that your best friend and ex boyfriend are getting along? You tried so hard to get Bonnie to like Stefan so whats wrong with Stefan and Caroline being friends?" Damon asked sitting up.

I was hoping Damon wouldn't ask that I keep trying to hide it from myself and looking for a better reason to break them apart.

"I don't want Stefan to fall in love with Caroline!" I yelled

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked getting up

"I've seen the way Stefan is around Caroline, he smiles more and makes jokes with her and she has him laughing more than I have ever done. When hes around her its like a totally different Stefan." I said sitting on my bed.

"Oh come on Elena, are you serious?" Damon asked

"No you come on Damon. You've seen the way they act around each other, he always has a smile on his face and he jokes back with her all the time about things he never really jokes around about and she can be their for him in ways that I can't, I'll never understand what hes going through when she can. Caroline has an advantage over me." I said pulling my legs up again to my chest, hugging my knees.

"Elena you don't have to worry, its just like I said their best friends, he was just like that with Lexi." Damon said sitting next to me.

I shook my head "No this is different and why are you so quick to defend them? Shouldn't you be on my side trying to break them apart so you have a chance of being with me?"

"Whos to say I'm not."He said smirking at me.

I looked at him trying not smile "Ass." I said to him. He just looked at me with thos gorgeous blue eyes and I just stared back at him with my brown ones, we sat there just staring at each other. I was always comfortable around Damon he was easy to talk to and he helped me through most my problems.

I was lucky enough to have Damon as my best friend.

_Alright so heres chapter 4 sorry I took along time to post it, but like I said I was outlining it and I've been sick recently with Bronchitis so I've been coughing like crazy! _

_Totally sucks anyway I know I haven't exactly established that Stefan and Elena are broken but yea there broken up in this story (LOL) I haven't really thought of a reason why they broke up so you guys can have your own creative reason why. Next chapter will start with Stefan. Review please! I'll love you forever Lol -RandomGirl21_


	5. Chapter 5

So I'm starting to lose faith in this story. I haven't been getting many reviews. Its what keeps me going. So for the sixth chapter of this story Im going to need at least 3 reviews to continue so I know this story isn't a waste of time.

Stefan

I was walking over to Caroline's house to meet up with her. It was eleven fifty so it was close to them time we originally meet up at. I was hoping she would still hang out with me tonight after what happened after The Grill. I know it was really akward after our little embrace, but when she was standing there looking all pouty and sad I couldn't help but want to hold her.

She looked so cute and innocent with that face. By the time I realized what I was doing she was already out of my arms. I feel bad because Caroline didn't want everybody looking at us. I caused unwanted attention and probably caused more problems between her and Matt.

I know Matt was pissed about what happened because when I went to pay at the bar he gave me the dirtiest look. Matt and I haven't exactly been the best of friends but he was somebody normal I did hang out with during football or when I came to The Grill by myself.

I finally got to Caroline's house. It looked like nobody was home but I could tell Caroline was home.

I walked over to her bedroom window and jumped onto the roof. When I looked inside Caroline was asleep on her bed. _"Thats weird. Shes usually awake waiting for me."_ I thought to myself.

Worry going through me I knocked on the window four times instead of two so she could hear me. She stirred in her sleep and looked at the window. I smiled and waved. She got up and opened the window.

"Stefan? What are you doing here?" She asked groggily rubbing her eyes. She had her hair in a ponytail and wearing a light powder blue pajama sweater and grey sweatpants. I realized she had no intention of meeting me tonight.

"Um we were supposed to hang out tonight like we do every night." I said

"Stefan look-"

"Caroline if its what happened at The Grill Im really sorry I can explain." I said cutting her off.

"What, no? This has nothing to do with what happened at The Grill. I just needed some time to think about something thats all. I was going to text to you to let you know I wasn't planning on meeting tonight but I was to caught up in my thinking." Caroline said.

"Are you okay Caroline?"

"Yea I'm fine. Just mentally exhausted."

"Well then how about we take a walk so you can clear your head." I said

"Stefan"

"Care please?" I begged, cutting her off again.

"Okay Im going to need you to stop cutting me off and quit begging your like a lost puppy." She said teasing me.

I laughed. "So Im a puppy to you now? Well this puppy is looking to go on a walk with his best friend."

She smiled. "Fine let me get my jacket and shoes on."

Caroline disappered into her room and came back a few seconds later with the black leather jacket from earlier and black and white nikes. She got onto the roof next to me and grabbed my hand. She closed her eyes and we jumped.

When we jump off her roof she always grabs my hand and closes her eyes. It was something she did when we first jumped off her roof together. Caroline was so scared so I told her to hold my hand and close her eyes, shes been doing it ever since.

"Okay were on ground floor." I said

She opened her eyes.

"Lead the way." I told her.

Caroline walked towards the woods. We walked side by side in silence for awhile. Its been a half hour and Caroline hasn't said anything which is pretty unusual. She seemed really deep in thought and she had a worried expression plastered on her face. The silence was killing me because I knew something was up.

I stopped walking and turned to Caroline.

"Okay Care whats up?"

"What do you mean?" She said turning to me. We were now face to face.

"You haven't said anything the whole time we've been out here and you have this worried expression on you face and maybe I'm wrong about this but I think your spending to much time with me because your starting to brood." I said trying to lighten her mood.

She cracked a small smile, but then it was back to serious."Its doesn't matter. Its nothing you need to worry about Stefan." Caroline said turning back to walk.

I followed her. "Caroline your somebody I need to worry about.

She stopped and stood there. I saw her lip tremble and tears fall from her eyes. I grabbed her and turned her toward me holding her hands.

"Care whats wrong?"

She sobbed a little.

"Im scared." She said

"Of what?"

"Of living life without you."

I stood still. I didn't understand what she was trying to say.

"Caroline what are talking about?"

She cried a little more.

"Your going to move on in life without me Stefan. Whos to say you and Elena won't end up back together again? Once it happens your going to be all happy with her and forget about me and I'll have to manage on my own. I mean I know I have to grow up sometime because theres that small possibility you may not be around forever but I don't think I can handle living my life as a vampire if your not in it. You will happily be traveling the world with Elena and I'll be alone feeling sorry for myself and I don't want that!

"Where is all this coming from Care?" I asked

She sniffed. "When I came home from The Grill I started thinking about Matt and our future, but then I realized we probably don't have a future. Then I started thinking about who I would have in my future sixty years from now when everybody I grew up with is old or dead. I only came up with you, Damon and Elena. I know Elena is apart of yours and Damon's future and I know it will always be about you three."

I pulled her into a hug. "Caroline I will never leave you I promise."

"Thats what also scares me." She said pulling away from enough for me to still hold her and look her in the face.

"You promised that you will never let anything happen to me and now your promising that you'll never leave me, those are too big of promises Stefan and I don't want you to regret them later. Hell if I hadn't been turned into a vampire you wouldn't have had to make those promises in the first place and I wouldn't be such a bother to you."

"Caroline your not a bother to me. Your important to me and I mean everything I promised you. I want you in my life and I'll be in yours every single day. It doesn't matter if Elena is in my future or not because you will always be apart of mine."

"Stefan would you have promised me everthing you said when I was human? I mean we never talked, we weren't even friends, whats so different now?" Caroline asked.

"The difference is Caroline is that I got to know you, the real you. I got to see the grown up side of you that does have feelings and worries about important things and not shallow things that everyone thinks you do. I got to see a cheerleader adjust to a new life she never wanted with dignity. I also saw this girl bring out a new side to me that hasn't been brought out in a long time. She takes me out of my comort zone to higher expectations. When I worry about her I worry about what crazy thing she'll say or do next to brighten my day instead of worrying about whos going to kill her next, another thing I haven't felt in a long time. I also saw that this girl does have feelings and needs someone to hold her and tell her its going to be okay. Its going to be okay Caroline."

She looked at me with tears in her eyes and hugged me again. I pulled her tighter into the hug, she held onto me just as tight. My head was on her shoulder and hers was on mine. I heard her sobs turn into small whimpers.

"Thank you Stefan." She whispered into my ear.

"Your welcome." I said moving away from her shoulder.

We were staring into each others eyes, green pouring into green neither looking away and I don't know how but I found the warmth of her lips on mine.

Reviews are love!


	6. Chapter 6

WOW! I didn't expect that many reviews! I really thought this story was going downhill but apparently you guys do like this story. Haha my bad! Lol, anyway** I would like to thank all of you **that reviewed, especially Nisha, Daroline1864 and Madame Lizzie! You guys put alot of inspiration in me to continue the story and I love reading how you say you like the way Stefan and Caroline are developing, just like the way Daroline1864 said, it gives me warm fuzzies! Lmao anyway enough of my thank yous heres chapter 6. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yes we all know I don't own TVD, if I did the show would be called The Sexy Shirtless Men of Mystic Falls :)

Caroline

I woke up this morning with butterflies in my stomach. The memories from last night came rushing back to me... I kissed Stefan Salvatore and he kissed me back.

Never would I have thought Stefan would kiss me back, but he did and it was passionate. I don't know who kissed who first, all I remember is feeling the heat of his mouth on mine. It started off lips to lips, but he wanted entrance and I gave it to him.

I couldn't even tell how long we were out in the woods kissing. Since neither of us needed air it could have gone on for hours. It was romantic how we were out in the woods under a beautiful night sky with the moon shinning down on us. Stefan had his arms around my waist and I had my hands running through his hair.

After who knows how long, we broke apart.

_Flashback_

_When we finally broke apart, I was afraid. I was afraid he was going to say it was a mistake and he didn't mean it, but he didn't say anything._

_Stefan just looked at me, smiled, grabbed my hand and lead me farther into the woods. We held hands as we walked through the woods in silence enjoying the quiet. A few times I put my head on his shoulder as we walked, he would squeeze my hand everytime I did and I would smile._

_After about two hours of walking I started getting sleepy, I guess Stefan noticed because he started walking back towards my house. I didn't want to go home because I didn't want to this to end. He took away the pain I was feeling and I didn't want it to come back after he left._

_When we finally arrived at my house I didn't want him to leave so I pretended to be to tired to jump. He grabbed onto me and I closed my eyes. When I felt that we landed on the roof I climbed into my window and made a motion for Stefan to come in. He looked as if he wasn't sure but he climbed in._

_I sat on my bed and he sat in my chair across from me. It was silent until I broke the silence._

_"So what happens now?" I asked_

_He looked at me and moved to sit next to me. I turned to face him. He looked back at me with his beatiful green eyes._

_"Now you go to sleep and we wait for tomarrow." Stefan said_

_"Can you stay with me?" I asked him grabbing his hand._

_He looked at me smiled and kissed my forehead._

_"Of course." He said_

_I took off my Nikes and jacket and lay in the bed, Stefan did the same and laid next to me with his arm around me. We were face to face. I put my fingers on his cheek._

_"Goodnight." I said_

_He kissed me again on the lips._

_"Goodnight Caroline."_

_I moved my hand from his face and smiled. I put my head close to his chest and fell asleep._

_End Flashback_

I turned over to see if Stefan was still here but I saw the spot next to me empty. _"He probably didn't want me to get in trouble with my mom." _I thought.

I couldn't stop thinking about last night. It was one of the best nights of my life maybe even the best, but I couldn't tell if this meant me and Stefan were more then friends or it was just a night of making me feel better. I also couldn't stop the nagging feeling that I did something wrong. That feeling keep going to Elena. I knew that I betrayed my best friend, but good thing it was saturday and I didn't have to face her today.

Stefan

I woke this morning feeling different, it was a good different though. I haven't felt like this in a long time, feeling like nothing bad could happen, that today was a good day.

I left Caroline's house around five this morning, I knew her mom would be getting up around five thirty to get ready to go to work so I wanted to leave before the Sheriff suspected anything and Caroline got in trouble.

When I picked up my shoes I remeber looking over at Caroline. She was so peaceful when she slept and beautiful like there was a glow to her. I wanted to kiss her before I left but I didn't want to wake her. I climbed out of the window and ran home so no one would see I left Caroline's house.

I came home to find the house empty. I was guessing Damon was with Elena, probably even spent the night there. I walked up to my room to go back to sleep. I was pretty tired, even though I had enough sleep to last me until tomarrow morning.

I layed down in my bed thinking of last night. The feel of Caroline's lips on mine was incredible, she felt so fragile in my arms. I don't know who kissed who I just remember the intensity of the kiss. I remember feeling Caroline surprised, I remember opening my mouth to her and she accepted. I remember being under the light of the moon and her fingers going through my hair.

It was a calm night and I wanted to enjoy it with her. Her hand felt right it in mine, like it was designed to fit there. I loved listening to the sounds of the forest with her head leaning on my shoulder. It was probably one of the best nights of my life.

When we got to Caroline's house I picked her up and jumped onto the roof, I knew she was faking but she didn't want me to leave and I wanted a reason to hold her. When she climbed into her room she invited me in. We sat in silence for awhile, then we talked. Before I could leave she asked me to stay, I agreed.

I loved having Caroline sleeping in my arms and close to my chest. It felt right. Before it would have been weird because we were only friends, but I got to know her and I fell for her. Its what Caroline does, she changes you for the better.

Caroline

It was around ten o' clock and I was in the living room getting ready to go hunting since I was running low on blood supply when my phone rang. The caller I.D had Elena's name on the screen.

I started freaking out._ "Did Stefan tell Elena about the kiss? Is she mad at me? Did she see Stefan leave this morning? Caroline calm down!" _

I answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hey Caroline!" Came Elena's voice.

"Hey whats up?"

"I wanted to apoligize to you for being so rude lately. Its just with the whole break up with me and Stefan kind of got to me and I've been in a really bad mood."

"Oh uh its fine Elena I didn't take it to heart I know you just needed your space." I said

Elena laughed. "Hey I was wondering, you wanna hang out today?"

"Uh sure, but not right now I was on my way to the woods to go hunting." I said locking my front door.

"Oh. Well I'm a little busy later so how about I just text you when I can?" Elena asked

"Sounds good to me." I told her.

"Alright later then." She said.

"Bye." I said hanging up my phone. That phone call was a little to weird. Since when is Elena busy with non-supernatural things? Maybe Jenna finally put her foot down and gave Elena and Jeremy some chores, but I still couldn't shake the feeling something was up.

Elena

"Bye." Caroline said

I hung up my Blackberry.

"So?" Damon asked next to me.

I turned to him. "Shes going hunting now maybe you can meet up with her. Did you text Stefan?"

"Hes at the boarding house getting ready to go to the school for some football thing. Tell me why I'm doing this again." Damon said getting off my bed and putting his shirt on.

"So you can ask her if theirs anything going on between her and Stefan. I mean you can annoy her easily into admitting something." I told him

"Okay and why do you want to know so badly. I mean didn't last night show you that you don't need Stefan and I'm here for you?" Damon said smirking

"Damon I only admitted that I love you, thats it."

"And?" Damon said leaning in front of me having his arms on either side of me.

I tried to hide my smile "And some kissing."

He chuckled, kissed me on my forehead and stood back up. "I'm still pretty upset that you want me to look into this Stefan and Caroline thing, I mean why not let them be happy if they care about each other and we can have our thing and be together?"

"Because I want to get to the bottom of everything first. I don't want a drama filled love square going on with me, you, Stefan and Caroline. Its better if we find out who loves who now, then later during some horrible situation like catching you and Caroline in bed and then we all get our hearts broken." I said standing up moving towards him.

"Okay one, me and Caroline in bed! Gross! Shes like my bratty little sister now and two is everything your saying true? That me and you can be together?" Damon asked with sincerity in his eyes, holding onto my hands.

I looked him in the eye. "Yes."

"Promise me Elena." He said

"I Promise." I said. I saw happiness in is eyes.

Caroline

I was on a roll today, I caught five bunnies and a deer! Stefan would be so proud. I used everything he taught me. Listen for a hearbeat and slowly attack.

This hunting alone thing is working pretty well but I miss argueing with Stefan. Its so easy to bug him, now I know why Damon does it all the time.

Speaking of Damon I kept feeling predator mode, meaning I kept feeling someone was watching me. Stefan and Damon told me that if I ever felt this way never show that I know I can sense them, like looking around or trying to look for them. Just keep your senses open and when you feel them coming up on you attack and thats exactly what I was feeling.

I was walking around the woods pretending that I was concentrating on an animal heartbeat when I felt somebody jump at me. I turned around with alot of force and hit whoever it was that lunged at me.

"Ow! Caroline what the hell!" Damon yelled leaning on a tree.

"Sorry Damon I thought you were another vampire or something." I said running over to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him

"Yea I'm fine. How did you do that anyway?" Damon asked getting up.

"Uh you taught me remember?" I said looking at him stupid.

"Damn I really got stop teaching people. They always find ways to use it against me." Damon said walking

I followed him. "So what are you doing out here anyway? Shouldn't you be feeding on a soccer mom and not the fairytale woodland creatures?"

"Oh Caroline your so funny." Damon said being sarcastic

"Haha really, why are you out here?"

"Maybe I wanted to visit my favorite blonde vampire, ever think about that?"

"Your not cute so I suggest you stop with the act."

"Your right I'm not cute. Im deliciously handsome."

"Deliciously Handsome? What are you, a stripper?

"You know I can definitly pull that off."

"Ewww Damon! Shut up I do not need those images in my head!" I said shaking my head.

He chuckled. "Really I just wanted to see what you were up to since last time we talked." He said smirking at me.

I remebered last time we talked it was about me and Stefan and how I felt about him.

"Were still friends. Why?

"Nothing just asking a question." He said in all to nonchalent way. Which means hes hiding something.

"Damon why do you need to know?" I asked

"Who says I need to know?"

"Because you wouldn't care otherwise, unless somebody asked you to look into it." I said being the know-it-all that I am.

Damon just stood there looking at me his expression unreadable. It was a good few minutes before he finally spoke and he seemed genuinly interested when he asked.

"Answer me truthfully, do you car about my brother as more than a friend?"

I stood there not knowing what to say. Why did he even want to know it the first place?

"What are you up to Damon?"

"Caroline please just answer the question."

"I'm not going to say anything unless I know why!" I yelled getting annoyed.

"Fine you want to know why! Because I want to be with Elena but shes pretty hell bent on finding out whats going on between you and Stefan. She wants to know if she can move on and have a life with me without having to worry about hurting Stefan. So Barbie whats going on with you and my brother?"

I stood there looking at him in shock. I didn't even know Elena was worrying about me and Stefan and that made me feel all the more gulityer.

I looked Damon in the face not showing any fear.

"Promise me that if I tell you whats going on you will not say anything to Elena. Im not even sure whats going on right now."

"A secret for a secret?" He asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"If you tell me about whats going with you and Stefan I'll tell you about me and Elena and something I'm not supposed to say to you guys. If we do this we both have something on each other and it will keep each other's secret safe." Damon said putting his hand out for me to shake.

I took it.

Stefan

I knocked on Elena's front door waiting for her to answer. I got a text from from her saying she wanted to talk to me after the footbll meeting was over and that it was about time we did.

She finally opened the door.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." Was all I could comeup with.

"Come in."

I came in. She closed the door behind us. We were standing in the hallway.

"So whats up?" I asked her.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. Its childish and bratty and you don't deserve it since I'm the one who broke up with you."

"Which is for what reason by the way? You never told me." I said

She sighed and walked to the other side of me. "To many complications Stefan. I mean Tyler's a werewolf now, theres some old evil vampire coming after me. Caroline getting turned into a vampire just because we pissed Katherine off. It was to much to take in. Having a boyfriend didn't exactly make matters better."

"Well I guess all I can do is accept your apology. I know you mean it so I'm going to take your word for it." I said

"Thank you Stefan." She smiled at me. I smiled back.

"So what are you up to today?" Elena asked

"I was going to meet up with Caroline I kind of needed to talk to her about something." I said.

Elena looked as if she was frozen. She stood still but finally spoke.

"Oh. So how has shee been doing lately?" She asked.

I smiled proudly."Shes doing great. She can catch animals on her own now, she can control her human blood thrist, shes getting faster. Its working out pretty well."

Elena seemed annoyed I could tell by her face and heartbeat. It was beating a little faster.

"Thats good. Can I ask you something?"

"Yea of course." I said

"You and Caroline have been really close lately, is there anything romantic going on?"

"What are you talking about, Elena?"

"Nothing its just we've only been broken up for about two weeks and seem to be spending alot of time with her. I just wanna know if you could be falling for her."

"Why should it matter? You said it yourself were not together."

"Maybe Im just worried about you getting hurt." Elena said getting closer to me.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked

"Nothing its just Caroline has a tendency to go after the guys I like. I'm just looking out for you." Elena said making the space smaller between us.

"What are you up to Elena?" I asked low enough that she could hear.

"Making sure one of us isn't making a mistake." She said pressing her lips to mine.

Caroline

"And your sure Stefan is going to be there?" I asked for the fifth time in the passenger seat of Damon's car.

"Yes Blondie for the last time Saint Stefan is going to be there." Damon said getting annoyed.

"And your positive this is going to work?"

"Yes! If we both show up while there both there, we can all figure out what the hell is going on in our twisted love lives and move on in life like a damn therapy group. Okay?"

"Atittude unecessary Damon."

"Keep pushing me and I'm going to show you unecessary atittude."

I scoffed. "Ass."

"Love you to Blondie."

I rolled my eyes.

Damon and I were driving to Elena's house, Damon figured that if we are all there we can just admit how we all feel about each other and end this drama.

I told him what happened between me and Stefan and how I truly felt about him. Damon told me that Elena admitted she loved him, the only thing that he ever wanted to hear from her.

He also told me that he found out about Stefan and I being out late together from spying on us and that he told Elena. I couldn't blame him I would probably would have done the same thing, but it did kind of piss me off. He also told me Elena was trying at first to break me and Stefan apart but Damon convinced her not to. I really owed Damon alot. He stopped Elena from ruining Stefan and I's relatonship.

I was really pissed at Elena for getting Damon to spy on us instead of just talking to me, I wanted to confront her about but Damon said it would be better if I just let it go. Shes been really out of it with all this supernatural stress, I think its way to much for her to handle because she definitly needs and atittude adjustment.

I felt the car stop and I heard Damon's voice break me out of my thoughts.

"Okay Barbie were here." Damon said unbuckling his seatbelt.

I did the same and got out of the car. Damon and I walked up the steps when we heard Stefan and Elena talking as if they were right in front of us. The voices were clear.

_"What is that supposed to mean?"_ I heard Stefan ask with protectivness in his voice.

_"Nothing its just Caroline has a tendency to go after the guys I like. I'm just looking out for you." _I heard Elena say. Why the hell are they talking about me?

I was about to go into the house when Damon stopped me and put a finger to his lips signaling me to be quiet.

_"What are you up to Elena?" _Stefan asked pretty low.

_"Making sure one of us isn't making a mistake." _I heard Elena say. That was the last thing I heard before it got quiet.

Damon and I both listened for something but there wasn't a sound. He motioned that we move to the window to see what was going on.

I regret moving to the window to look inside. What I saw broke my un-dead heart into a million pieaces.

Stefan was kissing Elena.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the alerts! I have made a decision that this story is not going any where. It will be turned into a full story. Also if some of the readers didn't like the moment between Stefan and Caroline in the woods last chapter because it was to cheesy or to fast, I just wanted a defining&dramatic moment in the relationship.

Don't worry because it will go back to being slow paced. Also since this story is AU, Rose, Trevor and Slater will be making an appearance in the story, but Rose won't be Damon's "Special friend" shes his best friend.

Disclaimer:Disclaimed

Caroline

I covered my mouth to hold in the pain but it didn't work because Stefan and Elena heard. They broke apart and looked at me and Damon in horror.

Damon grabbed my arm to move me away from the window. We were off the proch walking to Damon's car when we heard Stefan and Elena running down the porch.

"Damon!" Elena yelled

"Caroline!" Stefan yelled after her.

Damon and I didn't stop, we got to his car and he opened the door for me. He was about to close it when Elena stopped him.

"Guys please wait!" Cried Elena.

"Wait? You want us to wait for you two to finish what you were doing and then hurt us? Thanks, but I don't wait for heartbreak." Damon said

"Damon you don't understand! Let me talk to Caroline." Stefan said.

"I think you told her enough lies Stefan." Damon said closing my door. I was glad Damon did all the talking, I don't know what to say.

Damon was walking around to the driver side of his car.

"Damon please wait!" Elena cried again

"You know what sucks the most Elena?" Damon asked with his hands on the hood.

Elena stood there silent with tears falling down her face.

"That I trusted you not to hurt me and thats exactly what you did." Damon said getting in his car.

He started the car and we left Stefan and Elena on the sidewalk. I sat in the passenger side of the car silently crying tears. I could see Damon's eyes were a little watery, but of course he had to be the big bad vampire.

"You okay Blondie?"

I laughed a little while wiping a tear. Damon could still be funny during times like these.

"Yea Damon I'm okay." I sniffed

He looked over at me and then back at the road. He made a U-Turn and turned left.

"Where are you going?" I asked Damon.

"Richmond." He said.

"Richmond? As in Richmond, Virginia?" I asked confused.

"No Richmond as in Richmond, Bolovia. Of course Virginia where else?" Damon said with sarcasm.

"Well excuse me if I want to know where I'm going." I shot back.

"Okay well were going to Richmond, Virginia to a little coffee shop that some friends of mine owns."

"Damon has friends that are still living? What were they not good enough to suck dry?"

"Haha Caroline. There not human friends, their vampires."

"So theres more than one friend?"I asked.

"Well I consider two of them friends. The third one is just the other two's friend and really annoying."

"Do they have names or you just call them one, two and three?"

"Rose, Trevor and Slater." Was all Damon said.

I decided to just leave it alone. We rode in silence all the way to the coffee shop.

About two hours later Damon and I pulled into a parking garage. we got out and he led me to an elevator.

"So why did you bring me here?" I asked while waiting for the elevator.

"Giving us a time out."

"A time out? What are we three?"

"Yes Barbie a timeout. A timeout from drama,pain,lies and heartbreak."

"So this is how you timeout? Going to drink to coffee with old friends? I was expecting a strip club." I said

Damon smirked."Well this isn't exactly what I do but I haven't see Rose in awhile so I decided nows a good time as any to come see her." Damon said getting into the elevator.

"So do you and Rose have a thing going on?" I asked following him in.

"Me and Rose? Hell no, shes my best friend."

"Wow I guess you do learn something new everyday." I said

Damon just smirked again. We went down the elevator in silence.

When we got out of the elevator Damon lead me down a hallway and to some big double doors.

He knocked a few times. A tall slender woman with short brown spiky hair opened the door. I was guessing it was Rose.

"Damon? Damon Salvatore!" She asked surprised giving Damon a hug. She had a British accent.

"Hey Rosebud!" Damon said with a huge smile on his face.

"My gosh! I haven't seen you in so long. Whats it been, ten years?"

"About." Damon said shrugging with the smile still on his face.

"Its good to see you again." She said hugging him again.

"Nice to see you to." Damon said

"Whos this?"Rose asked looking at me.

"Im Caroline, nice to meet you." I said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you to, I'm Rose." She said smiling.

"So Damon is this your new girlfriend?" Rose asked

"No were ju-" I started.

"Yea going on three years." Damon interuppted putting an arm around me with that infamous smirk.

"Um no actually were just friends." I said removing myself from Damon's embrace.

He chuckled."Wheres Trevor?" Damon asked walking with Rose into the double doors. I followed. The place was filled with alot of people. Damon told me its kind of like a vampire hang out place, so I'm guessing half of them were vampires.

"Hes around here somewhere." Rose said.

"Like maybe right here." Said a voice behind me. It also had an accent.

I turned and saw a tall long haired guy come up to me and Damon.

"Damon Salvatore, its been to long." The guy I assumed was Trevor said giving Damon a manly hug.

"Nice to see you to man." Damon said once the stopped.

Trevor looked over to me."Whos this?" He asked.

"Damon's friend Caroline." Rose said sitting on a stool next to the bar. Damon sat down on a chair next to her.

"Oh well nice to meet you." Trevor said kissing my hand. Normally I would have blushed and laughed but I smiled and said "Nice to meet you to."

"I see that you are also a vampire." Trevor said going to sit next to next to Damon. I took the seat in front of Damon.

"So she is." Rose said. I'm guessing Rose agreed because she didn't hear a heartbeat.

I noticed that neither of the had any trace of Lapiz Lazuli on them.

"Yea its kind of a long story. Damon said your also vampires so how are you in the sunlight without burning?" I asked.

"Some of us aren't lucky enough to be like Stefan and Damon and I see you as well, to have daylight rings." Rose started.

"So these windows keep the sun rays out but let the sunshine in, so its kind of a win-win situation." Trevor said smiling at me.

"Cool." Was all I could say.

"So Damon what brings you by?" Rose asked.

"Well Caroline and needed a timeout from some people and I haven't see you and Trevor in awhile so why not kill two birds with one stone?" Damon replied.

"Still the same old Damon." Trevor said smiling.

Rose and Damon laughed. "So wheres Slater?" Damon asked.

"Hes upstairs at his control center. Who knows what hes doing on that damn computer system." Rose said.

Damon leaned over to me. "Slater is the one that annoys the hell out of me."

"But yet I am still the most useful vampire you have ever meet." Said a voice. I was getting tired of all the voices popping up out of nowhere but I guess you have to get used to it especially if you hang with vampires the rest of eternity.

"Slater how are you man?" Damon asked with sarcasm in his voice.

"Not here to socialize Damon, just came to give Rose so information she wanted." Slater said giving Rose a few papers.

"Thanks Slater." Rose said.

Slater nodded and left.

"So I suggest that since we have a surprise visit from an old friend and hopefully a new friend to come of the centuries, how about we celebrate?" Trevor asked going to the bar.

Damon clapped. "Bring out the Bourbon." He said going to sit next to Rose on the bar.

"I'm so ready for a drink." Rose said.

They all looked at me. I sighed. "Why the hell not?" I said getting up.

"Yea Barbies gonna drink with the big vamps!" Damon yelled.

I looked at him and shook my head."Line 'em up!" I yelled.

Trevor put a glass in front of each of us and poured us all shots. About seven hours later I was getting pretty wasted.

It was around seven o clock and me, Rose, Trevor and Damon were sitting by a window laughing at something Trevor said but none of us remembered.

The place was pretty full. It went from quiet coffee shop to a really packed and loud bar. I've been hanging with Damon,Rose and Trevor the whole time taking shot after shot after shot. I was having a really good time all my worries went away. It was really dark out now.

It wasn't until Damon went with Trevor upstairs to feed off a few girls that Rose and I were alone.

"So how do you know Damon?" Rose asked pouring herself another drink.

"When Damon first came to Mystic Falls, I thought he was really attractive and I ended up being with him, but most of it was by complusion. So he compelled me to be his girlfriend, bloodbank and errand girl. I was attracted to him on my though. After I was turned I remembered everything and we were kind of at odds at first, but he grew on me." I told her.

"Damon has that affect. He can be a total ass but once you get to know him hes probably the most loyal and fun friend you'll ever have." Rose said.

"So how did you and Damon become friends?" I asked.

"His brother Stefan and I had a mutual friend who tried to hook us up together, but both Stefan and I declined. Later on she and I meet up with Damon at a bar in Chicago around 1896, she didn't like Damon very much but we took to each other very well and he became my best friend."

"By mutual friend do you mean Lexi?" I asked

Rose looked at me."How did you know?"

"Stefan and I were best friends and he talked about Lexi a few times. Kind of put two and two together." I said quietly.

"Were friends? Let me guess he was one of the people you and Damon were talking about." She asked.

I nodded. We sat there in silence, I took a sip of my drink.

Damon finally came back but without Trevor.

"Well Rosebud I think its about time I get Caroline back to Mystic Falls." Damon said reaching for his jacket. Rose and I stood up.

"Well it was good to see you again Damon." She said giving him a hug goodbye.

"Same here Rose."

"And don't take ten years to come see us again. Come visit soon." She told him.

Damon smiled. "Okay I promise."

They broke apart and smiled.

"Nice to meet you again Rose." I said shaking her hand.

"Same here Caroline, and please if you want you can visit us any time. With or without Damon." Rose said smiling.

"I think I may take you up on that offer." I told her with a big smile.

"Good to know." She said laughing.

Damon and I finally said goodbye and went to his car. When Damon started the car I checked my phone. It was filled with missed phone calls, text messages, and voicemails from Stefan and Elena. I deleted them all, not caring what either had to say.

I put my phone away and put my arm on the side of my head and leaned against it. Thoughts of Stefan going through my head.

"Thank you Damon." I said to him.

"For what?"

"For giving me this timeout. I really needed it even though I'm thinking about your brother right now."

"Your Brother? Ohh he messed up bad if you won't say his name." Damon said with that smirk again.

"I just don't want to go to sleep tonight thinking of him so the less about him the better." I said staring out the window.

"Well blondie your welcome and I hate to admit it but your pretty fun to hang out with."

"And before you said I was shallow." I smirked at him.

"I guess you learn something new everyday." He smiled. I smiled back. After that there was silence.

I told Damon to drop me off a block away from my house so I could go hunting. He told me he'll fill me up on blood tomarrow.

I was hoping Stefan wasn't out this late hunting. Its only a two hour drive from Richmond to Mystic Falls, but Damon took his time and it was now around one am. I heard a few bunnies sleeping a few feet away, the sound of their heartbeats didn't make me want to eat them, I guess I wasn't really that hungry. I just wanted to think.

I didn't want to walk these woods while thinking about you know who so I walked home. I wasn't sure if Stefan would be there so I went through the front door knowing that would be the last place he would be.

I unlocked the door and went in, my mom wasn't even home. I went upstairs to get pajamas so I could take a shower. After partying and having a pretty bad day I felt dirty and needed a hot shower to take the stress away.

About an hour later I was lying on my bed listing to music in the dark. I was really relaxed and comfortable when my phone vibrated.

"Ugh not now!" I groaned.

I paused my music and saw that it was Stefan calling me. I hestitated but finally answered.

"You have ten seconds." I told him

"Caroline what you saw was definitly not what It looked like. I didn't know what Elena was planning, I thought she just wanted to talk."

_"Yea because you can get alot said and done with your lips."_ I thought to myself.

"What you saw meant nothing to me. I know your mad and hurt because I kissed you and spent the night with you and your probably confused about all the signals I was sending, but I can tell you right now I meant everything. Please Care just talk to me." Stefan pleaded.

"I'm sorry Stefan." I said hanging up. Tears rolled down my face.

I put my music back on and cried myself to sleep.

Stefan

"Im sorry Stefan." Caroline said before hanging up.

That was the last thing I heard from her the rest of the night.

I threw my phone on the bed and ran fingers through my hair and started pacing around the library. I messed up bad and it wasn't even my fault. Elena kissed me and as much as I tried to break away there was this pull on me, it was weird.

I feel so bad for having one of the best nights of my life with Caroline giving both her and me the idea that we could be together. We kissed each other, held hands, and spent a night together and we didn't even get to talk the next day and decide what we were going to do from there.

It wasn't fair. This amazing night with a girl I fell for gets ruined the next day and It didn't even have a chance to start. Am I doomed to be unloved or something? I mean I meet Katherine and Damon falls for her to, then she apparently 'dies' and I move on from her and she comes back saying she loves me when I want nothing to do with her. I fall in love with Elena and theres supernatural drama everywhere and my brother falls again for the girl I love, then I fall for a completely different girl and its ruined before I can legitimately express how I feel for Caroline.

Everyone says I get what I want, well that is the understatement of my life. I may get what I want but I have to pay the consequences for being selfish and deal with the quilt in the end.

I remember when Damon and Caroline drove off. Leaving Elena and I on the sidewalk. Elena was crying really hard and looking off to the car driving away.

"How could you do this Elena?" I remember asking her when the car was out of sight.

"I don't know." She sniffed.

I turned to her with a look of shock and anger. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know why I did all this! I already feel quilty for hurting Damon now I feel even worse for hurting you and Caroline, obviously you two had something. I knew I was right." Elena said saying the last part under her breath.

"Right about what?" I asked

"That theres something going on between you and Caroline."

"So what if there was? Were not together Elena so it shouldn't matter and apparently you and Damon had something going on if your crying this hard and hes pissed with you. So whats going on with you guys?" I ask clearly getting annoyed with her.

Elena stood there silent. She looked down before she answered.

"I told Damon I loved him."

I stood there not in shock or suprised. Just stood there.

"So the truth finally came out? Well it still doesn't explain why your acting hurt and jealous. Pretty bitchy move Elena." I told her.

I never said or acted this way around her before only with Damon and Katherine, but she did this to herself and she no reason to act this way. Her and I are not dating and shes in love with my brother, why should it matter who I fall for?

Elena looked offended and hurt. "Stefan please just let me explain." She pleaded with more tears falling down her face.

"Save it Elena I am just to upset right now listen to you. This is low and I can't believe you of all people would do something like this. This is something Katherine would do and I'm shocked to think your the one who started all this." I said walking away.

"Stefan! Please you don't understand!" Elena yelled after me.

I just kept walking, not wanting to be next to her. I didn't know that this was the other side to Elena Gilbert.

Elena

I watched him walk away after I yelled for him to stop. That was the next person walk out of my life.

I lost Damon the one I truly did love. I lost Caroline my best friend since Elementary and I lost Stefan, the guy who was by my side through everything.

I couldn't believe I did this. I was just so afraid. Afraid of moving on without Stefan, I was afraid to love Damon because I love him to strongly and I was afraid of the change. It was moving way to fast.

I walked back inside after standing outside alone after Stefan left. I closed the front door and ran to my room, good thing I was home alone today or Jenna and Jeremy would be pestering me about why I'm crying. I went straight to my bed and cried myself to sleep, yelling at myself and figuring out ways to fix things. I went overboard with all this, got to dramtic. I should have just talked to Stefan and Caroline. I should have waited till I was ready to make a life with Damon to tell him I loved him. Too many 'I should haves'.

I woke up around eleven. The memories of the day coming back. I sat up and listened for Jeremy or Jenna. I heard Jeremy snoring in his room, but I got up to listen for Jenna. I opened my door and saw her's open and she was lying on her bed fast asleep. I closed my door again and went back to my bed.

I looked at my phone to see no new messages or anything. I really did piss everyone off. I called, texted, and left voicemails for Damon, Stefan, and Caroline. None of them returned a single one. I finally fell asleep again, with disappointment in myself.

Damon

I dropped Caroline off at the woods. She said she wanted to go hunting but I know she wanted time to herself.

It was really messed up how Elena both screwed us over like that, then again I am unfortunetly used to it. It still hurt though don't get me wrong, but she told me she loved me I didn't think she was going to do that.

Then again she is the doppelganger of the woman who did almost the exact same thing to me. Should have learned my lesson but who knew Elena had a side to her like that.

Too much wallowing in self pity, I need a hot bartender for a midnight snack.

Stefan

I can't sleep or stop thinking about Caroline. Its two-thirty in the morning and I'm on my roof looking at the sky. Its easy to get from my room to the roof. All I have to do is get on my balcony and jump up. I was hoping one night I would be able to take Caroline up here, she would love it.

Since our house is so close into the woods and away from town its really dark out here so the entire sky is filled with stars and the moon is very bright. Its beautiful the way the moon lights up the forest. Caroline would love it.

Its time like these that I wish my mother was still alive or that I got the chance to know her. I was only four when she died, Damon was eight but those were the best years of my life. I really need her to talk to right now. She was always the best person to talk to.

I remember when she would be the one to take me to my room when I was tired. She would lay with me and talk to me with her soothing voice, saying that she was proud to be my mom and how her sons got along so well and she couldn't wait to see what proud men we would be when we were grown. I would stare at her into her beautiful blue eyes. Damon was lucky that he looked exactly like her.

After talking with me, she would sing to me in Italian. I never did find out what the lullaby was, apparently she was the only one who knew it. When I asked Damon about it when were a little older he didn't know what I was talking about.

Damon and I were inseperable when we were younger, its hard to beileve that now but Damon and I were the best of friends. I miss those days.

After my mom died, our dad became a little more stricter. I was never disobedient even in my young age, but the standards he put up for us were hard to bear. I tried my hardest to fulfill them, I didn't want to disappoint my father since he was the only parent I had left. I didn't want to loose him either even if he was hard on me. Damon however kept the fire of my mother. He didn't like being pushed around because someone of higher authority told him what to do.

Damon wanted to keep the memory of my mother alive, he didn't want anyone to forget her, thats why he always acted the way he did. I never blamed him, I understood why he did it and Im thankful he did. He was brave enough to do it.

I never had anyone to talk to after my mom died. Thats why I took up jouranling. I felt lonely even though I had Damon, I was just afraid to bring up our mom with him because it was a pretty touchy subject with him.

When I was seven I believed that if I wrote in my journal and left it by the window when I was done, my mother would come down from heaven and read it, then she would fix everything that was bothering me.

I miss having her to talk to. I need her right now to help me deal with the pain Im having. I know she would know what to do in a situation like this, she was very smart. I need her right now to tell me how to fix everything with Caroline.

The only thing I can come up with of what she would say is 'Look into your heart not your head.'. That was her lifes motto. I remember her saying it all the time, even when she was yelling at my dad in Italian.

I hope what she would tell me helps my situation with Caroline. I don't know if I could stand losing her permanetly in my life. She made a big change in my life and I haven't felt this way in a long time. Thats why I choose to never let Caroline go. I love her to much.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Hope your enjoying the story so far, its getting pretty dramatic. Lol anyway I just wanted to ask if you guys could review the last chapter. I want to know what you guys think of how I interpreted Damon and Stefan's mom and dad and just the way they grew up. It would mean alot! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD.

Caroline

Thank god it was sunday. I didn't have to deal with Elena and Stefan in person until tomarrow, even though they kept calling me and texting. I was afraid one of them came over when the doorbell rang but it was Damon with a blood bag stash.

I drank a few with him and hide the rest in the closet in my room. My mom never goes in my room it was pretty safe to hide the blood bags in there.

"So why doesn't your mom come in your room?" Damon asked.

"I don't know she just doesn't. She only comes in to yell at me or try to bond." I said

"Maybe you should try the bonding thing with her. She talks about it alot."

"How do you know?" I asked Damon confused.

"I work with your mom on the council and Tyler's mom. There always talking about bonding with you guys, I can hear them at the meetings when their alone."

"Oh well I'll try with her alright? I feel like I owe you." I said to him leaving my room and going downstairs. He followed.

"Good. So what you up to the rest of the day?" Damon asked leaning against the banister.

"Sit around, watch T.V, clean." I said

"Thats it?"

"Well what do you want me to do? I'm not exactly talking to my two best friends right now, Bonnie is at her cousins house in Georgia, Matt is being an ass hole and everything just doesn't feel normal." I said arranging stuff on the coffe table and moving plates to the kitchen.

"I see your point."

"What about you? What are gonna do?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I have a council meeting at four, so maybe I'l just stick around here for awhile." Damon said smirking jumping on my couch.

"Council meeting, for what? Its not like anything is going around here."

"Its just to talk about precautions and exchange information, nothing big."

"Alright well if your going to stay just don't dirty the place, alright?"

"Whatever you say Caroline." Damon said flipping through the channels on my tv.

I shook my head and went back in the kitchen to wash dishes. It was quiet in the house for about an hour. I went into the living room when I was done and saw Damon asleep on the couch. I looked at the time and saw it was only one in the afternoon. I had nothing else to do so I went to sit on the chair beside the couch and finish watching what movie Damon had on.

I didn't recongize any of the actors so I checked the information. The movie was called 'The Warriors' that came out in 1979. It looked really interesting so I looked for it on the other channel and watched it from the beginning.

I was finishing my popcorn while watching 'Four Brothers' it just started but I made the popcorn while watching 'The Warriors'. That movies was pretty damn good even though the seventies were probably the lamest time period. I looked over at the clock to see it was three thirty. Damon had to leave soon if he wanted to get to the council meeting.

I grabbed a few pieces of popcorn and threw some at Damon. He didn't wake up so I started throwing some one at a time, I got a few in his shirt and one landed in his ear. _"Geez for a vampire he sleeps like a rock. A tornado can pass right through and he probably wouldn't even hear it." _

I grabbed another popcorn and threw it. It landed exactly where I wanted it to, in his mouth. It was there for a few minutes and finally the sense kicked in to swallow it and Damon got up coughing.

"What the hell?" He sat up wiping his mouth.

I burst out laughing.

"Caroline what did you do!" Damon asked shaking the popcorn off him and out of his ears.

"I had to wake you up so you could go to the council meeting." I said laughing so hard.

"Couldn't you have just shook me awake like a normal person!" Damon asked annoyed getting off the couch.

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch, it was a few things of popcorn. I think you'll live." I said getting up as well.

"Whatever, but thanks for waking me up." He said sitting back down when he got all the popcorn off.

"Your welcome." I said taking th bowl into the kitchen.

"What are you watching now?" Damon asked from the living room.

"Four Brothers. Have you seen it?" I asked.

"Once when it first came out. Im so thankful I don't have three other brothers. Stefan is enough for me." Damon said getting his jacket off the couch.

"So how is Zach your nephew then?" I asked leaning against the wall of the kitchen entrance. Stefan told me about Zach one time when we were at The Grill.

"Older sister." Damon said making a point about not pushing the family question to far. I nodded.

"So that Warriors movie was pretty cool." I said making conversation.

"One of my favorites." Damon said smirking.

"Did you see that when it first came out to?"

"Yup it was me and two other guys that I meet at some bar. We became friends, but they both died in a car accident in '92." Damon said.

"Oh Im sorry Damon." I said feeling stupid.

Damon chuckled. "Its fine, but remember Caroline its something your going to have to get used to."

I nodded again.

"I'll see you later okay?" Damon said leaving.

"Alright."

He closed the door. I was left alone again.

Stefan

I sat around the boarding house all day. I had nothing to do, usually im out with Elena or Caroline even Damon but none of us were on talking terms. Im usually used to this being a vampire and having an eternity of boredom but I couldn't believe how bored I was.

I checked my homework 3 times, arranged my room and went through half the library looking at old books. I even went up to the attic to see if I could find anything on the Italian lullaby my mother sang to me. All I found was old pictures of my mother and father and few of Damon and I as kids that was pretty much it.

I was now in the library having a pity party with Damon's bourbon. Hangovers don't happen to vampires unless you drink alot of human blood and alcohol mixed together. I was going for being drunk on heavy liqour.

I was on the couch laying down when I heard Damon walk in.

"Well look what we have here. The kid who gets drunk right before school the next day, bravo Stefan."

"Shut up Damon." I said taking a sip of my drink without spilling it on myself.

"Nice pity party, its very festive." Damon said walking over to the bar.

"Yes come join my party of big mistakes in my life. Its a hoodle of fun." I said waving my arms in the air.

"Wow your wasted. Is hoodle even a word?" Damon asked sipping his bourbon.

"It is today." I said trying to get off the couch. Who knew it could be so difficult.

"Stefan really?" Damon said walking over to the couch.

"Damon I got this." I said. I fell off the couch.

"Oh yea you got this alright." Damon said sipping his drink with a smirk. "Im going to bed, maybe you should take your happy ass to bed to." Damon said walking backwards toward the doorway clearly enjoying this.

I just groaned in fustration. I heard Damon laughing.

I finally got up and the room was spinning. "Ugh maybe I should go to bed." I said thinking Damon was still there.

I put my hand on my head to stop the ache I was getting and walked upstairs. I took me awhile to remember where my bedroom was,but once I got there I fell on my bed and went to sleep with everthing on even my shoes.

Caroline

School was today and the day I had to face Stefan and Elena. I couldn't decide if I was more nervous or relieved that I would see Stefan first.

It was better than running into Elena that was for sure. I'm really fustrated with her the most right now. What she did was way uncalled for.

I picked my bag up from where it was next to the door and looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a gray shirt, black leather jacket, black skinnys and black suede ankle boots. My hair was down in its natural curls. I picked up my keys and left.

I drove into the school parking lot making sure Stefan and Elena weren't anywhere in sight. What I didn't notice was Stefan was a few cars over getting out of his car also. Our eyes meet for a minute but I couldn't see them because he had on sunglasses. He looked miserable.

I grabbed my bag and headed towards the school. I saw we still had ten minutes before class started and I knew it was going to be kind of hard to avoid Stefan since we had first period together.

I was almost in the school's doors when I heard Stefan.

"Caroline please stop."

I stopped and turned around.

"What Stefan?" I asked him. He had his glassess off and his eyes were kind of red like he was on a hangover.

"Can we please talk?" He asked.

I looked at him and saw he really did want to talk to me. I sighed.

"Fine." I said walking towards a secluded bench underneath some trees. He followed.

I turned toward him. "So talk."

"Care please don't act like this. I'm sorry for what happened with me and Elena that wasn't supposed to happen, she just asked me to come over and talk and she kissed me. I tried to pull away. It meant nothing to me, Elena and I are over. Whatever you thought about what happened is not true. I didn't use you as a rebound, I didn't use you because I had nothing to do, it was all real. I love spending every minute with you and everything that happened the night before was real. I meant every single thing, I would never use you." Stefan said all this while holding on my hands.

"Stefan I know you meant everthing okay, I know. The thing is you kissed another girl who happened to be your ex and my best friend and it changed everything. Maybe we moved to fast Stefan, got caught up in what was going on between us."

"No Caroline we deserve to have a chance between us. After everthing each of us went through in a relationship we deserve to be happy. We leaned on each other when everything started going downhill and we brought each other back up. Caroline we have something and its to big to ignore." Stefan pleaded.

"Stefan what happened it the woods that night was something that should have never happened. It was just a friend comforting another friend that lead into something more. What happened with Elena showed that you and I can only be friends and Im okay with that. Im okay with just being your friend, Stefan." I said feeding him lie after lie.

I knew this was breaking him because it was breaking me to. I hated lieing to him but I had do this, we couldn't be together. I walked away from him when I saw he had nothing to say.

I walked faster wanting to get away from him. Tears were silently falling down my face. I decided to skip first period so I went down to the creek that was behind the school.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I almost tripped over a bag. I caught myself before I fell.

"What the hell?" I heard a voice say.

I turned to see Tyler sitting on a rock that was hidden from the trees. "Tyler?" I asked

"Caroline? What are you doing downn here?" He asked reaching to pick up his bag.

"I decided to skip first period. What are you doing down here?"

"Needed a minute to think."

I remembered that Tyler activated the werewolf curse at the masquerade party.

"Oh yea how are you doing?" I asked walking closer to him.

"Im still human." He said throwing a rock into the creek. I went to sit next to him.

"So have you heard from your uncle Mason?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"No, and I really wish he would call me back. I'm freaking out about this! I have no idea how to get ready for a full moon and its in two weeks!" Tyler yelled starting to get frustrated. He got up and started grunting and running his hand through his hair.

"Tyler you okay?" I said getting up and backing away. I know he wasn't a werewolf yet until he fully turned but its better to be safe then sorry.

He was breathing heavily."Yea. Yea im good, Im okay. Sorry about that." Tyler said with his back still toward me. I could hear how afraid he was.

It reminded when I was in transition. I was afraid of what I was going to do, who I was going to hurt and if I could stop myself, then Stefan came and helped me. I realized thats what Tyler needed, someone to help him.

"I'll help you."

Tyler turned back to me, a look of confusion on his face. "What?"

"I'll help you." I said walking toward him. "I'll help you get ready for the full moon. I will help look for a place to turn, I'll help look for ways to keep yourself weak enough to not hurt people. I will help you."

"Caroline..."

"No Tyler I can tell you need help and you want it so don't deny it."

Tyler looked at me as if he wasn't sure but he finally nodded.

"Okay. Thank you Caroline."

I grabbed his hand and smiled. "Your welcome."

Quick A/N: So the movie Damon and Caroline were watching 'The Warriors' is an actual movie. I watch it all the time. Fun fact about the movie? James Remar(The guy who plays Stefan and Damon's dad Gisueppe) Is in the movie. He was around 19 or 20 when it was filmed and hes BADASS! Hes Ajax in the movie. I reccomend you watch it. Its a gang movie kind of but not really. If you watch it let me know what you think!

Reviews are Love!


	9. Chapter 9

REVIEW!

Disclaimer:I do not own TVD

Elena

I couldn't find Stefan anywhere. It was 4th period but I decided to skip to look for Stefan, I knew he had a free period right now. Stefan doesn't usually leave campus like most student do during their free period so I thought it wouldn't be hard to find him but I looked everywhere and I had no idea where he was.

I went to his locker, the library, Ric's classroom and nobody has seen him. I know he came to school because I saw him talking to Caroline outside the front doors of the school and saw him walk into first period. I even saw him alone between second and third but now I can't find him.

I went outside to call Damon and pray he'd answer to ask him if Stefan went home. Right before the second ring I saw Stefan sitting on a bench outside. I ended the call and went over to him.

"Stefan?" I asked.

"Yea Elena?" He asked looking up.

"Can we talk?" I said sitting across from him.

He sighed heavily. "Yea go ahead. Say what you have to say."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did to you, Caroline and Damon, I should have just talked to you and Caroline instead of acting like a jealous bitch and putting my nose where it doesn't belong. I admit what I did was wrong and I will do anything to get you guys to forgive me. I'm swallowing my pride and admitting what I did was selfish and hypocritical."

"Why did you do it? You broke up with me Elena and then you get jealous of me and Caroline when apparently you love Damon and I just don't get it."

It was my turn to sigh. I knew I had to tell him the truth. "I was afraid."

Stefan just looked at me wondering if I was joking but I knew he saw the sincerity.

"What were you afraid of?"

"Everything was moving to fast and I wasn't ready to take on the new challenges coming at me. I mean we had good times together Stefan and I was afraid to move on from that and start new with Damon and I guess I was just jealous that you and Caroline had something we didn't."

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked.

"She is able to understand what you were going through as a vampire and she could be there for you in ways I couldn't. She also made you smile and laugh alot, I never seen you do that with any one else besides Lexi so it tells me only a certain kind of person can do that and it made me sad and jealous that I wasn't that person."

"Elena I see where your coming from and Im really happy and glad you admit what you did was wrong but I don't think I can accept your apology right away."

I looked defeated but I knew Stefan was acting like this because he has been hurt so many times in his life so he just had his gaurd up.

"Alright then if it takes you awhile to forgive me I will wait for that day. I care for you alot Stefan and I don't want you to not be apart of my life."

"As long as we can agree on that." Stefan said getting up and leaving.

I sighed heavily. I was alone at the table thinking about how hard it was going to be to get Stefan to forgive me when I heard Tyler's voice.

"Whoa Gilbert what did you do to Stefan? He seems pissed." Tyler said sitting across from me where Stefan was.

"Doesn't concern you Tyler." I said with atitude in my voice.

He chuckled. "Calm down Elena I was just going to ask you if you've see Caroline.

I looked up at him. "Caroline? Since when are you two friends?"

"Shes just helping me with something and we were supposed to meet up at lunch to talk about it but I have an errand to do for my mom so I needed to tell her."

"Oh well I haven't seen her. I'm actually looking for her to." I told him.

"Well if you see her tell her to call me." Tyler said getting up.

"Yea same here." I said.

"Alright" He yelled jogging away.

Caroline

School was finally over and I could head home. It was a long day and quiet since I didn't really have anyone to talk to.

After I agreed to help Tyler we both just stayed at the creek and sat in silence both thinking about all our problems. After that I went to the rest of my classes and so did he. We were supposed to meet at lunch but he found me before he left to tell me we can meet up tomarrow and that Elena was looking for me.

I knew he didn't know what was going on with us so I just nodded my head and said okay.

After I left I went upstairs to the art room so I didn't have to face Stefan. After what happened this morning I couldn't handle another confrontation.

I drove up to my house and got out of my car. I didn't expect to see Damon hanging out on my front porch though.

"Damon what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you to come home." Damon had his smirk on.

"I see that but why?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Because right now I'm not exactly talking with Elena or Stefan right now. Ric is busy teaching you kiddies at school and busy with Jenna so that leaves you Caroline." Damon said getting up.

"Well your going to have to find entertainment somewhere else because I have homework." I said unlocking my door and going in. Damon followed.

"I could just hang out here again." Damon said sitting on one of the arm chairs.

"If you stay same rules appy as last time." I said getting my homework out of my bag.

"Whatever." Damon said flipping through the tv channels again.

It was a comfortable silence after that. I could get used to having Damon around more often.

Stefan

I was walking towards Caroline's house thinking about all the things I wanted to say to her. I couldn't leave the conversation we had earlier the way it was. I just wanted to convince her that we weren't moving on to fast and this was the right thing for us.

After Elena told me she was sorry I did feel a little better because that was a sign that things could get better quicker and we can go back to normal.

I had hope and confidence when I was walking up the driveway to Caroline's house but I stopped when I Caroline's laugh come from her house. I smiled because that meant she was in a better mood and it would be easier to talk to her. I walked farther up the drive but stopped when I noticed the reason for her laugh.

Damon and Caroline were laughing I guess at what Damon said about what they were watching. She looked so happy and relaxed being in the prescene of Damon. I haven't seen her like that in awhile since everything had gone down.

I felt a pang of saddness seeing Caroline so happy with Damon. I guess they leaned on each other when they caught me and Elena. Damon was lucky he could hear the sound of her laughter up close I missed hearing the sound of her laugh and I'm jealous that I'm not the one giving her a reason to laugh.

I walked back down the driveway and ran to the woods. I needed to clear my head and figure out how I was going to get Caroline back into my life.

**So this chapter was short,boring and had to much Caroline/Damon and Elena/Stefan but don't worry next chapter is going to have Stefan/Caroline in it.**_** Please review!**_

**Also I would really appreciate it if you guys would vote on my poll. I've decided to finally write a full story about Damon and Elena instead of a one shot but I have no idea which one I should do so**_** PLEASE **_**vote! Poll closes May 22nd.**

**Love you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

I'm so sorry for not updating! I have no excuse except I was having writers block but hopefully its starting to pass and I will keep this story up. Also I was working on other stories, one is finished but the other has just begun. I'd really appreciate it if you also checked out those stories. Anyway heres my new chapter! Enjoy!

Caroline

I had alot of fun with Damon last night. We laughed alot and I felt really relaxed with him.

Damon left after we had dinner, it was pizza so nothing special. I didn't tell him about me helping Tyler, he would have blown his top.

I was glad though I had Damon to lean on to since I was feeling alone we had alot of fun together even though we did argue quite a bit.

I woke up this morning with a nervous feeling like something was going to happen but I was hoping it wasn't anything bad.

After I showered and got ready I took off to school. I didn't see Tyler or Stefan or even Elena but I knew one of them was going to show up soon.

When I walked towards the front doors I spotted Stefan, he just gave me a wave and turned around to walk to his locker. I was hoping that was the only encounter I got but I heard my name being called.

"Caroline!"

I turned and saw Tyler running up to me.

"Hey whats up?" I asked.

"Hey, are you busy after school?" He asked.

"No."

"You think you could help me start setting stuff up, I already know what I need but theres this flower thing I can't-"

"Whoa wait, what are you talking about setting stuff up?" I asked interuppting him.

"I found this journal of Mason's and it explained everything that I needed and what I need to do to keep myself restrained."

"So what do you need?"

"Well I already got the chains that will hold me down but I need help putting it up and theres this stuff called wolfsbane that is harmful to werewolves but I have no idea where to find it," He said

"I'll take care of that, but yea after school I'll help you," I said.

"Thanks Caroline," He said with a smile and then went to class.

I had a few minutes before the bell and tried to get there quickly but I ran into Elena.

"Caroline Im so glad I ran into you," Elena said with an akward look on her face.

"Yea but I have to get to class," I said trying to leave.

"Caroline please wait."

I stopped and turned.

"Elena I really don't feel like having this conversation with you right now."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"What?" I asked surprised.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I kissed Stefan and I'm sorry I acted like a total bitch. I wasn't really aware of yours and Stefan's feelings and I was afraid and jealous of Stefan moving on," Elena said

"Why were you jealous? You had Damon and your the one who broke up with Stefan, it doesn't make any sense," I said.

"I know its a really long story and I am very sorry Caroline, I should have just talked to you and Stefan and not said incredilbly mean things," Elena said referring to when she told Stefan Caroline goes after boys she likes.

I looked at Elena long and hard trying to find anything that could say she was lieing but found nothing and honestly this was just as much my fault as it was Elena's. I didn't man up to Elena and tell her how I felt about Stefan, I didn't clear up the signals she saw between me and Stefan, she had to make assumptions on her own.

She thought I was only going after Stefan to make him think I was better than her when in reality I was pretty much in love with the guy, so she decided to ruin it by kissing Stefan.

"Elena I forgive you but I want to know why you were jealous of me with Stefan," I said.

Elena looked down embarressed. "You guys have something he and I never did. You were able to make him laugh and joke around, he was alot more open with you and with me he was closed off and kept to himself and was always worried. With you hes carefree and happy and I just sad and angry that I couldn't be the one to make him feel like that."

I looked at Elena with a shocked expression. "Oh Elena I didn't know."

"It alright Caroline I've moved on from that now and I'm working on my relationship with Damon."

"Wait did you two start talking?"

"Last night, he finally picked up my call and let me explain everything and he forgave me and now were just taking it slow," Elena said smiling to herself.

_"They must have talked after he left my house."_ I thought to myself

"Oh alright what about Stefan?"

"I'm working on that, so far its just you and Damon who have forgiven me," Elena said.

I nodded my head and the Elena came and gave me a hug. "I really am sorry Caroline."

"I know Elena, thank you." I said.

We broke apart and headed to class.

I got in right before the bell rang and went to sit in the back. the only problems I had now was Stefan and making sure Damon didn't find out I was helping Tyler.

Stefan

I saw Caroline come into first period and she went straight to the back. I tried to get her to notice me but she wasn't paying attention.

I missed her so much. I missed her smile,her laugh, her over dramatic rants, everything. I already planned what I was going to say to her but not where I was going to say it or how to get her to talk to me.

I remember the night before Damon told me he and Elena were talking now and he had forgiven her. I wanted to forgive her to but I didn't know about her and Caroline's situation, so I decided to ask.

_To:Elena _

_Have you talked to Caroline yet?_

_To:Stefan_

_Yes she has already forgiven and so has Damon, your the only one._

I sat there debating on whether or not I should. I wanted to because she explained why she did what she did and apoligized but I didn't because she caused a huge problem between me and Caroline.

_To:Elena_

_Alright, I forgive you_

_To:Stefan_

_Thank you Stefan! And again I am so sorry_

I looked over at Caroline who also seemed to be more involved with her phone then the lesson that was going on. I decided to send her a message to.

_To:Caroline_

_So am I still getting the silent treatment?_

I looked over at Caroline but she didn't show any emotion on her face for the text I sent her, but fortunately I did get a reply.

_To:Stefan_

_..._

_To:Caroline_

_Lol at least I got a reply this time _

Unfortunately this time I didn't get reply.

_To:Caroline_

_Care come on please talk to me. I really miss you._

I sent the message but heard a voice calling my name.

"Mr. Salvatore I don't recall sending you the lesson on your cell phone," Mr. Peters said

"Uh sorry Mr. Peters"

"Hand it over Stefan," Mr. Peters said.

I gave him my phone. I could have compelled him but I knew it was wrong (A/N: I disagree on that lol)

"You can have it after class."

"Yes sir."

A few kids in the class snickered but one stood out. I looked over at Caroline trying to hid a smile but I could hear her giggles. I really miss her.

Caroline

After going to my locker I was heading to the art room to eat alone again. I would eat with Tyler but those football players are jerks, I'm so glad Stefan isn't like them.

When I was walking toward the art room I kept hearing whooshing like the sound that happens when vampires are moving quickly, I turned to see if it was Damon but no one was there. I turned around to keep moving but ran into Stefan when I was about to turn the corner.

"Oh my gosh you scared me!" I said putting my hand to my chest

"Sorry," Stefan said.

I nodded. "Its okay."

I went to move around him but he stepped in my way.

"Stefan," I said in a warning tone.

"Caroline."

"I don't feel like talking to you right now."

"We need to talk Care," he said

I stood still for a second. I missed him calling me Care, I missed him.

"Please move," I said in a low voice.

"No," he said with the same voice.

I turned around to walk the other way but he used vampire speed to get infront of me again.

"Stop doing that."

"Your a vampire your supposed to be used to it."

"I am. I just don't want you using it when I don't want to talk to you," I told him.

"Caroline, five minutes. Just give me five minutes to talk to you," Stefan begged.

I sighed."Fine."

Stefan

Caroline and I walked to into the art room and she just sat down not looking at me. I stood there silently, I knew what I wanted to say but I just couldn't start.

"Stefan you have something to say so say it," caroline said.

"I miss you Caroline, alot. I miss hanging out with you and laughing, I miss going on hunts together, I miss our late night meetings, everything about you I miss," I started.

"I know Elena already apoligized to you and you forgave her, I did too and so has Damon, but I want to tell you I'm sorry for kissing her back. I know your hurt because I kissed you the night before and stayed the night with you, those signals do mean something but we never got a chance to talk and I'm sorry."

"And about what you said we moved on to fast, we may have but I know you felt it was right, so did I. We didn't get caught up in the moment or anything, it was already there we just acted on it. You and I both know I was right when I said we have something between us."

Caroline sat there, talking it all in. I didn't exactly get to say what I wanted to say but it summarized up pretty good.

"Stefan I know we have something between us but the thing is we are just friends, that kiss happened out of nowhere and-"

"Care we are not just friends. I don't understand why you keep saying that, there is more to us than friends. If anything that is the worse thing I have ever been called, is _your _friend. Caroline I want to be more than your friend," I said.

Caroline looked down and I saw water running off her face. I went over to her an leaned down.

"Care whats wrong?"

"Its just all too much Stefan! I keep telling you were only friends because this never happened. We were only friends and then one night changed everything, I mean I always felt something for you even after you rejected me when you first came to town but they were small and then they started growing we you were teaching me to be a vampire and then the night we kissed they just exploded and after that I saw you kissing my best friend," Caroline said.

"It crushed me Stefan more than you can ever imagine and I just thought that if I kept being just your friend the feelings would go away and I wouldn't have to be hurt and lose you. I've been hurt alot in my life Stefan and I didn't want you to be another disappointment in my life," Caroline continued

I grabbed her face in my hands a wiped her tears away with the pad of my thumb. "Care you don't have to worry about me being a disappointment because I love you."

Caroline closed her eyes tight and more tears fell, she grabbed onto the hand that was cupping her cheek. "Stefan please don't, this is going way to fast, I can't handle it."

"Caroline look at me," I told her, she opened her eyes.

"I love you," I told her again

She just stared into my eyes and I stared into hers, I felt her grab tighter onto my hand. Our lips were getting closer and closer towards each other and when they were about to meet, the bell rang.

Caroline let go of my hand, grabbed her stuff and went out the door. I stood there looking after her.

Caroline

I went out the art room door and leaned against the wall to try and get myself together. He said he loved me, Stefan Salvatore admitted to being in love with me and we almost kissed. It was almsot perfect but I didn't admit it back to him and oh how I wanted to, but I can't handle the pain if I lost him.

I wiped away a few tears and headed for my locker, I didn't get to eat lunch so I had to put it away. When I got there I saw Tyler walking over to me.

"Hey are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine why?" I asked sniffing and running my arm across my face.

"Well it looks like you were crying," Tyler said.

"Uh well I got a little over emotional about something, nothing important," I said wiping the wetness from my eye and closing my locker.

"Okay, so are we still meeting up after school?"

_"Ah man I forgot! I just wanted to go home a lay down after school, but I did make a promise to Tyler," _I said to myself

"Yea were still meeting up."

"Alright cool," Tyler said starting to walk away but turned around and gave me a hug.

"Thanks Caroline."

I stood there surprised but returned the hug. "Your welcome."

He let go gave me and nod and left. I stood there smiling.

What I didn't know though was that Elena was only standing a few feet away.

A/N:So next chapter will probably mostly be Tyler/Caroline I'm not sure yet. Also again I am very sorry for not updating in a long time but hopefully I'm back with this story and I will stay here until it ends.


	11. Chapter 11

Howdy! Yup I'm here updating after a very long time I guess I was giving up on the story because I don't like it very much but a faithful reader _nocturnalasylum _has told me she really loves this story so I updated just for her and other readers who love it. This will be ending soon so if your looking for a new Steroline story I have written another one called Love&Hate so please check it out. Enjoy!

Caroline

Tonight was the full moon. The night Tyler and I had been preparing for, we've been spending so much time together getting this ready that Damon thought I was finally getting over Stefan and moving on with my life. The truth though is that I miss Stefan desperately and I've been avoiding him since he admitted he loved me in the art room.

I didn't know how to talk to him after that. Every time I see him I get nervous and tongue-tied and butterflies flutter in my stomach because I feel the exact same way he does.

Elena has been sort of dating Damon. They hang out together and spend time at the boarding house. Stefan knows and doesn't seem to care, well from what Damon tells me anyway.

They all fixed their relationships. Stefan and Elena are talking again, hes happy she finally admits she has feelings for Damon, Stefan and Damon aren't fighting anymore and me and Elena don't have any more tension or anger between us. Everything is going good, except with me and Stefan.

"Caroline."

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up to see Tyler.

"Hey whats up?" I asked

"I just came to see if you were okay, you dazed out," Tyler said sitting down across from me.

I was at The Grill hanging out because I didn't have much to do these days.

"Uh yea I was kinda thinking about something," I said sheepishly

"You mean someone."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Caroline, you don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at Stefan," Tyler said

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Caroline."

"Alright okay yes I was thinking about Stefan, happy now?" I asked

"I'm happy when your happy," he said

It was silent after that. I've been noticing that Tyler has been dropping hints that he likes me, it made me feel bad because I didn't feel the same way.

"So you ready for tonight?" Tyler asked

"I'm a hundred percent ready," I smiled

Tyler smiled back. "Well Ima go, I have some last minute things to do. We'll meet up at the old property?"

I nodded.

Tyler turned and left.

I stayed for a little while longer reading a magazine and drinking a soda. It was Saturday and I didn't have anything to do so I was just trying to find ways to waste time.

I stayed at The Grill for a couple hours after Tyler left just talking with people and trying to get Matt to listen to me, he of course had nothing to say to me.

I decided it was time for me to go home and eat something before I meet up with Tyler. I've been at The Grill pretty much all day so I was having a craving for blood.

I got all my stuff together and headed out the door, until I bumped into someone or should I say someones.

"Whoa Blondie got a sale to go to? Wanna be the first in line to get the new Gucci heels?" Damon asked

"Shut up Damon," I said

He just smirked.

I turned and saw Stefan he nodded a hello to me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked

"Came to have a few drinks with Ric and Elena, and not just the bourbon, well in my case anyway," Damon said with his usual swag.

Stefan rolled his eyes.

"What about you Barbie? Any fun plans for tonight?" Damon asked me.

"I have some things to do," I told them

"Well drop them and come hang with us, were more fun then whatever you have planned," Damon said

"Yea come with us," Stefan joined in

I turned to him. "I really can't, I promised I would get what I have to do done."

"Well alright then, don't say I never invited you anywhere," Damon said walking off into The Grill.

I started walking away not wanting to talk to Stefan but he spoke before I could get far enough.

"So what do you have to do tonight," Stefan asked

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Its not your business Stefan," I said walking away.

Suddenly he was in front of me.

"Will you stop doing that!" I yelled. I really was getting sick and tired of him doing that.

"I'm just trying to talk to you Caroline," Stefan said

"So you have to know everything that goes on in my life to talk to me?"

"Well your not exactly being friendly to me so the only way I can get you to talk to me is by bugging you," he said

"Okay well if you want me to talk to you, hi Stefan how are you?" I asked giving him a sarcastic smile and trying to leave again.

"Caroline come on," Stefan groaned

"Ugh alright! I am hanging out with a friend tonight okay? I didn't know you cared so much about two teenage girls hanging out watching romantic comedies," I said and stormed off.

I felt bad talking to Stefan like that but he really just needed to give me some space.

Stefan

I watched Caroline walk off annoyed. I didn't mean to upset her but thats the only way I can ever get her to talk to me.

I sighed and walked into The Grill. I went over to the table Ric, Damon and Elena were sitting at and sat down.

"Bad day Stefan?" Ric asked

"Horrible," I mumbled

"Whats wrong?" Elena asked

"Caroline," Damon said taking a sip of his drink

I shot Damon a look.

"What about Caroline?" Elena asked

"Stefan tried talking to her and it failed misberaly," Damon said before Stefan

"Do you listen to all my conversations?" Stefan asked

"Only the really good ones."

"Anyway I thought you were trying to patch things up with Caroline?" Elena asked

"I am but she just doesn't want to talk to me," I said

"Well she sure does like to talk to Tyler," Elena said

Everybody's ears popped up at this.

"You wanna repeat that again?" Damon said

"Caroline, she talks to Tyler alot, you guys haven't noticed?" Elena asked

"I've noticed they talk alot in the hallways whispering but I haven't paid much attention to it," Alaric said

"You decided now was a good time to share this information?" Damon said getting annoyed

"Why does it matter to you?" Elena asked

"Because Tyler is a werewolf Elena and if Caroline gets close with him he can hurt her badly," Damon said slamming his glass down and turning to leave

"Maybe thats why he asked me about the wolfsbane," Ric said

Damon turned back around. "Excuse me?"

"What did you say?" I asked getting out of my chair

"Tyler, he asked me about wolfsbane. Caroline told him everything about you guys being vampires and me being a vampire hunter so he asked if I knew anything about werewolves."

"Oh my gosh, thats what they were talking about," Elena said

"What who was talking about?" I asked

"Caroline and Tyler. A few days ago they were talking about setting stuff up or something, its for the full moon. Tyler is turning tonight and Caroline is helping, thats why he needs the wolfsbane so he doesn't hurt her," Elena said

"Damn it," Damon mumbled under his breath pissed

"Elena call Caroline tell her were going to go look for her-" I started but Damon cut me off

"No don't, if you call she'll just deny and we won't be able to find her. Its better if we just go look for her when shes not expecting us," Damon said

"So what should we do?" Elena asked

"You go with Ric, hes got the weapons to protect you if wolf boy gets loose, Stefan and I will go find Caroline," Damon told her

Elena looked like she was about to protest but Alaric gave her a look so she went with him.

Damon and I left The Grill. I was ready to protect Caroline with everything, including my life.


	12. Chapter 12

_I have no excuse to give so if you want to continue reading this or not is completely up to you, I can't blame you but you should be warned this is the last chapter. Don't fret though! I have another Steroline story called Love&Hate, its on a bit of a hiatus but I will be continuing soon. Thanks for staying with me and putting up with my slow updates, you guys are the best! Enjoy!_

"So what is it that I have to do exactly?" I asked Tyler.

We were by the old Lockwood property getting ready for the full moon and Tyler's first transformation. He was a nervous wreck and was a little moody so I left him to do some of the stuff on his own but what was the point of helping him if he was going to do it by himself?

"Pretty much what we talked about, helping me put the stuff up and making sure that I don't hurt anybody," he said.

"Oh yea duh," I said playing it off, I was nevous too so it was hard for me to concentrate.

It was quiet after that. Tyler and I walked in silence down the steps into the basement and worked side by side putting up the chains. I didn't know what to say to him or how to say it, I didn't want him to feel the way he was but I didn't want to make it worse either.

I need Stefan. He always knew the right things to say in these situations and what to do, I babbled and always said the wrong thing. I guess thats why I need Stefan in my life, to help me through the tough times.

"Hey Caroline?" Tyler voice asked breaking me from my thoughts.

I turned. "Yea?"

He walked a few steps toward me. "Thanks for uh helping me, it means alot."

I could tell Tyler was nervous, he didn't seem to confident in what he was saying and was afraid to approach me too close. I walked up to him, I didn't want him to feel scared and nervous. "Tyler its no problem, your my friend why wouldn't I help you?"

An emotion crossed across Tyler's face that I couldn't catch, it looked like rejection. I grabbed onto his hands. "Tyler I am here for you until you transform back, I promise I won't leave you."

Silence crossed between us and I could feel the air become heavier. He grabbed tighter onto my hands and started to lean closer, I froze in place because I had no idea what to do. Tyler's lips met mine and I could feel his heart beat faster.

I stood there not knowing how to react, I liked Tyler but not the way he wanted me to.

Tyler broke away and I felt bad that I was glad he did. I didn't now how to respond because my heart belonged to someone else.

"I know what your thinking, I know you don't like me that way but I can't help but wonder what could have been," Tyler said. "Thanks again for all your help Caroline."

He went back to putting up the chains and whatever else he did to keep his mind off of the rejection I gave him. Was I doing the wrong thing? Tyler cared about me and didn't have another girl attached to his side. It's always gonna be about Elena in Stefan's life, there isn't room for me.

Stefan

"Any idea where they would go?" Damon asked.

"Not a clue," I told him.

We were walking in the forest trying to find any clue as to where Tyler and Caroline could be. I was really worried about her, my mind kept coming up with the most horrendous images of Caroline being hurt or in trouble. I know she was doing this to help Tyler but if I found out hes laid a scratch on her I'm going to kill him.

Damon was pissed that she even agreed to help him and put herself in harms way, he may not admit it but just like Bonnie he cares about Caroline.

We walked in silence so we could keep a good ear on anything suspicious or what could give us idea where Caroline was, that is until Damon decided to get into my business.

"You love her don't you?"

I kept quiet, Damon didn't like bonding moments and right now I wasn't a fan of them either. He likes to keep to himself so I'll keep to mine.

"Oh come on Stefan, you think I haven't noticed? Your a completely different guy around her and you care about her in such a different way then Elena. You've took a ride on the Caroline express and now you don't want to get off," he said.

I just looked at him. "You want me to stay out of your business so stay out of mine."

"Well then you find Caroline on your own. I have a bottle of my best whiskey waiting for me at the Boarding House and I could use a drink," Damon said and made a move to leave.

"Yes, I love her. Happy now?" I said. I needed Damon's help, Tyler was werewolf so this was more of a two man vampire job.

Damon gave me that smirk thats always plastered on his face when he got what he wanted. "I'll be honest, I never really thought of you and Caroline together," he said walking back in step with me.

I looked around "To be honest, neither did I." I never did think of me and Caroline together, but she caught me by surprise.

"So when did it happen? You and Caroline?"

"I don't know, she and I just kept talking even after I helped her gain control. She was nice to talk to and just different." I said honestly.

I can't exactly pinpoint why or where I fell for her, I just did. She was just so happy and full of light and completely different. She smiled in the worst of times and she was strong enough to handle everything that was going on, she didn't whine or complain she stood against it and got back up everytime she fell, she didn't run.

"I kinda thought since you guys had the friendship thing going on she would remind you of Lexi and you wouldn't push it," Damon said.

"She does remind me of Lexi but I don't know, I just wound up falling in love with her."

Damon just nodded and we continued walking, looking for any clue as to where Caroline could be. Fear and worry were spreading through me like wildfire.

Caroline

Tyler was chained up and I was sitting on the other side of the room feeling anxious and worried.

"So when does this all happen?" I asked.

"I don't know, I guess when the moon is at its highest peak or something," he said dragging his chains around.

I nodded and just kept sitting where I was by the door. I was sort of uncomfortable because Tyler wasn't being himself. He was sweating, mumbling under his breath, and sometimes he would gasp for air.

I felt bad for everything he had to go through, he didn't ask for it and honestly he had it worst then the rest of us. Every month for the rest of his life he had to through unspeakable pain while the rest of us only dealt with extreme hunger, what he faced was worse.

It sucked even more that Katherine made him this way just so she could strike a deal with Klaus. Tyler didn't deserve this, none of us deserved this but nothing we can do now except deal with it and keep each other alive.

I looked up again and watched Tyler continue to drag around his chains and mumble to himself.

"I'm sorry," I said looking at my hands.

Tyler stopped. "What?"

I looked up at him sincerly. "I'm sorry for everything you got thrown into."

"Not much that can be done about it now," he said starting to walk around with chains again.

"Well I still want to apoligize, you didn't deserved this you just became part of Katherine's sick twisted plan," I said mumbling the last part to myself.

"Well what about you? You don't deserve this either," he said.

"Like you said, not much that can be done about it now," I said standing up. The step was starting to get uncomfortable.

Tyler snorted. "If Stefan and Damon never came to town none of us would even be in this mess."

I turned to him. "Tyler its not their fault."

"Yea it is. Think about it Caroline, Stefan came town and Damon was looking for that Katherine chick and both fell in love with Elena. If they never came none if this would be happening," he said.

Tyler started dragging around his chains again.

I just looked down and dragged my feet as I started to pace a bit. I was pretty nervous about what was going to happen and how it was gonna affect Tyler.

"I'm sorry," he said.

I looked up and it was my turn to look confused. "For what?"

"For kissing you. I know you like Stefan but I don't know, I guess I just had to do it."

I averted my gaze from him. "Its alright."

"Why do you even like him, Caroline?" Tyler asked.

I sighed. "Hes just so caring. Stefan is loyal, protective and has so much respect for people. Being around him makes you want to better yourself."

Ignoring the situation I was currently in I leaned against the stone wall and just got lost in the thoughts of Stefan.

"He makes me feel so different then any guy I've ever been with. The kind of passion he has is what you wish every guy had, he may not be human but hes the most normal man I've ever met."

"Enough Caroline," Tyler said sternly.

I broke from my thoughts of Stefan and looked at Tyler. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, I just don't want to hear how your all in love with Stefan. If wasn't for him and stupid brother I wouldn't be in this mess," he said pissed off.

"Tyler-"

"I said enough Caroline!" Tyler yelled.

I shut up and backed away from him. I knew what I was getting into when I said I was going to help him but it was hard to see Tyler acting this way and it was kinda scary.

Tyler took some deep breaths and then he went back to normal. When he saw how frightend I was he looked sad. "I am so sorry Caroline, I didn't mean to yell at you."

I nodded. "I know."

Tyler looked at me but then dropped his head. He turned his back and walked from me, starting to mumble under his breath again.

I slid to the floor starting to feel the fear come through me. I knew what was I doing but now I was really starting to feel scared but I wasn't going to leave Tyler. He needed someone and I'll be damned if he feels alone through all this.

About an hour later Tyler was starting to feel pain. He fell to the ground and was groaning, I could hear his bones snapping. I covered my mouth to keep the noises in because it was hard to see the kind of hell Tyler was going through.

He kept crying out in pain and I wanted to come over to him but he was moving around so much I didn't know what to do. I looked up to see the moon was in its full circle and it was looking down right at us.

"AAHHH!" Tyler screamed.

I looked over at him and saw that his eyes turned amber. He was on his hands and knees and you could see the bones snapping in his back.

I sucked in breath. "Tyler."

"Get out of here Caroline," he said. I could see his wolf fangs.

"I'm not gonna leave you!" I said.

"Go!"

"Tyler!"

"Go Caroline!" he yelled an then fell to the floor again. He squirmed and more bones started to snap. He was going through so much pain and I had no idea what to do.

I ran to the gate that led inside here and started putting on the chain. I heard a growling noise and looked up to see a wolf staring me down like its prey.

"Tyler," I breathed out.

He growled and started coming toward me.

I started with the gates lock again and when I snapped it in place Tyler jumped at the gate and I screamed.

Stefan

Damon and I were about to split up when we heard a scream.

_Caroline._

We looked at each other and headed toward the scream. We ran to where the scream came from and we noticed it was the old Lockwood property. I ran faster worrying about Caroline's safety. She was with a werewolf and I didn't know how to deal with them with the small bit of information on them I had.

Damon and I stopped and started walking the rest of the way calling out Caroline's name.

"Caroline!"

"Care!"

We stopped to see if we could hear anything, when I didn't I was about to call out her name again when Damon stopped me.

"Hold on I hear somthing," he said.

Damon concentrated and so did I. It was crying.

Without looking at Damon I moved to where it was coming from. I've heard enough of her fears to know when it was her.

When I got to the Lockwood property I saw a figure sitting at the entrance of whatever was down there.

"Caroline," I said.

She looked up at me, tears running down her face. "Stefan?"

"Oh my gosh Caroline," I walked over to her pulling her up into my arms. "You scared me."

She nodded into my shoulder. "I know I'm sorry, I just had to help Tyler."

I pulled away from her and looked at her. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No not really, I mean I have a scratch but I'm fine."

"What?" I asked. I was going to tear his head off.

"Calm down Stefan, werewolf scratches can't hurt anyone, well humans but not vampires," Damon said.

"Damon."

"Nice to see you too Caroline. For a minute there you had my brother ready to put out an Amber Alert. Huh Stef?" Damon smirked throwing his arm around my shoulders.

I shrugged his arm off and looked at him. Sending him a look.

Damon chuckled. "Now that are happy reunion is over, lets take you home Forbes."

Caroline moved out of my arms. "No I still have to help Tyler!"

"Caroline he hurt you, you've done your job," I told her.

"No hes my friend and I'm not leaving him," she said. This is how she drives me crazy, her way or the highway.

"Caroline," I started.

"I'm not leaving him," she said sternly.

I looked at her and she looked at me. She was pleading with me, I could tell she really wanted to help Tyler.

I sighed. "Alright fine."

"What?" Damon asked.

"Its her life Damon, her choice," I told him.

"Yeah a stupid one!" he said and then looked to Caroline. "Look you may wanna play little red riding hood and find something good with the wolf but its not gonna happen Caroline. If you haven't figured it out, he can kill us."

"I don't care Damon, hes my friend and I'm gonna stay here. I promised him," she said.

When she said that last sentence it made me think of that night in the bathroom when I made almost the same promise.

"Damon just let her go," I told him.

"Stefan," he started.

"Damon. Let her go," I said.

He looked like he was about to argue with me but he just shook his head. "Fine, but I'm going down there first to make sure wolfboy is locked up tight."

Damon started going downstairs and Caroline moved toward me.

"I'm sorry for making you worry," she said.

I pulled her into arms. "Its okay. I understand why you did but please make sure you know what your getting into next time."

She smiled. "I promise."

I smiled back.

Caroline and stood there looking at each other. When our faces begin to move closer I let it happen and so did she, nothing was holding us back.

I pressed my lips to hers and she met mine in a heated kiss. I'll never understand how I fell for Caroline and I don't think anyone else will either but I did. She took me by surprise, thats all I knew, how and when I wouldn't know but it happened.

Caroline was just easy for me to talk to because she understood everything I went through, she brightend my day, made me smile, she was just different. Her personality was a plus because she was so loyal and strong and didn't run when things got hard. I admired her, even if her stubborness was a little challenging.

Caroline kissed me back with so much force I could tell she missed me. We continued kissing and I let Caroline run her fingers through my hair, I knew its what she loved to do.

When we broke apart I smiled at her. "I hope this means a 'I forgive you.'"

She nodded and smiled. I could feel her fingers lace together behind my neck. "Know what else it means?"

"What?"

"I love you too."

I smiled again at Caroline and pulled her into another kiss.

"Oh god, you two pick this time to make up? At least get a room and protect me from witnessing this," Damon said.

We broke apart and both of us glared at Damon. He just smirked.

"Well Lockwood is locked up but hes passed out so all you have do is deal with is a passed out werewolf," Damon told Caroline.

She nodded. "I can handle it from here you guys can go, the moon has lost its peak so theres no more danger."

"I think I'll wait here with you," I told her.

"Stefan no, Tyler will flip out if he sees you. Him and I have an issue we gotta talk about and it won't be good if your here," she said.

"Alright," I told her. "Just be careful please?"

She kissed me. "I will, hes free from pain and being in danger tonight. you don't have anything to worry about."

Damon chuckled. "Hes free alright."

We both ignored him.

"I'll see you guys later, okay?"

I nodded and Damon and I walked away. I took one last glance at Caroline and she smiled at me. Things were definitly looking up.

"Hey Stefan," Damon said.

"Yes?"

"Now that you and Caroline are together I feel that as your older brother I should let you know something very important," he said. I could see a mischevious glint in his eye.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

He smirked. "Tyler's naked."

Caroline

I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna cut him up and turn him into a Salvatore shiskabob! Why couldn't Damon at least warn me Tyler was naked.

I shook my head and started to gather up all the stuff we brought, well mostly Tyler's bag of clothes. Thank god he knew his clothes were gonna get shredded off.

When I gathered up his bag I could hear him start to stir. "Caroline?"

I rushed over to him and knelt beside him. "Hey shhh its okay, your fine Tyler just relax now."

I ran my hand through his hair to comfort him.

"Its over already?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yea your done, the moon isn't at its peak anymore."

Tyler didn't say anything, he looked so worn out.

"Hey um I have your bag of clothes, you can change and I'll take you home," I told me a little nervous. Its weird being around someone whos unintenially naked.

Tyler looked down at himself. "Yea that would be a good idea."

I got up and took the bag over to Tyler. "I'm gonna go wait upstairs."

He nodded.

I turned away from him and walked upstairs to the spot I was just talking to Stefan and Damon. This night has been super crazy. First I'm with Tyler and he accidentally attacks me, then Stefan and Damon come an save me, then I make up with Stefan and now I can finally be with him. I guess above all I'm happy Tyler got through his first transformation but I still felt bad he had to pain like that for the rest of his life.

"Alright I'm decent," he walking up the steps. He had on cargo shorts and a loose grey muscle shirt.

I took his bag from him. "You wanna just come get the chains tomarrow?"

"No I have them hidden, no one will find them in the cellar," he said.

I nodded and walked to my car with Tyler following.

We got in the car and it was a silent drive. Tyler kinda nodded off a few times so I just let him rest. It had to be exhausting going through all that.

"Thanks again Caroline, I don't think I could have gone through all that alone," Tyler said out of the blue.

I glanced at him. "I told you Tyler its no problem. Its what friends do."

He smiled but it faded. "I wanna apoligize to for the way I acted. I'm sorry I bashed on Stefan and Damon like that and yelled at you. I know their your friends too."

I smiled at him. "Its okay, I forgave you right after you said it."

Tyler nodded.

I thought about what he said about Stefan and Damon being my friends and then his feelings for me. Hes been through alot tonight and I didn't want to give him the rejection but if I didn't do it now I would keep pushing it off then Stefan would be jealous.

I gripped at the steering wheel. "Tyler we need to talk."

"Its okay Caroline, you don't have to explain about you and Stefan," he said.

"Yes I do," I said and took a deep breath.

"Tyler I like you just not the way you want me to," I said voicing my earlier thoughts. "I'm sorry but Stefan is the one I want to be with and I wish I didn't have to hurt you. I'm sorry."

Tyler was quiet for a while but then he sighed. "I'm not used to being rejected but as long as I know your going to a nice guy, even if his brother is an asshole, I'm glad its Stefan."

I glanced at him and smiled. "Thank you Tyler."

He smiled back.

Now that Tyler and I were friends I could look forward to spending time with a brooding vampire. I smiled at the thought.

Stefan

A week passed since the events of Tyler's transfromation and things were going good. Katherine was still in the tomb and no one knew where Elena was. No threats but there was some guy named Elijah was walking around town, everyone says hes a writer or something but Damon and I have been keeping an eye on him.

Things have been good on the relationship status too. Elena and Damon were together and I was happy for them. Elena needed someone like Damon and I wish I would have noticed it before, their happy and so are me and Caroline.

Its only been a week but its been a great one. I haven't smiled so much in so long and it was all because of Caroline. People have been surprised to see us together and were even more surprised to see Elena and Damon but none of us cared, they've all gotten used to it now.

Matt and Bonnie are a little upset by it. Matt is upset Elena went for Damon and that Caroline wasn't in love with him anymore and Bonnie was mad about the same thing except she felt Caroline betrayed Elena. Elena tried to explain to them what all this was about but neither will listen so we all decieded to leave it alone. Tyler wasn't happy about it either but he accpeted it and that made him and Caroline alot closer.

Tonight though isn't about all that though, its about me and Caroline. I wanted to give her a special night where it was only about me and her. Damon did the same with Elena so we'll have no interuptions.

Caroline came over and we had a casual dinner that I made and we just talked till it was time for the surprise.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Caroline for the millionth time, its a surprise," I said leading her upstairs. I had her close her eyes because she was gonna love what I had to show her.

"Well this may be a surprise to you but I'm not a fan of them," she said.

I laughed. "You'll like this one."

She sighed. "Fine but if something pops out at me and I turn around and stake you, blame yourself."

"Will do," I told her.

I led her to my room and towards the window.

"Stefan where are we?" she asked scared.

"Do you trust me?"

She stood still. That was the same thing I said to her when she was afraid to jump off her roof and she started closing her eyes and grabbing onto my hand.

"I trust you."

I pulled her out the window and onto the small balcony I had. "Hold on tight."

Caroline grabbed on tight to my shirt and I jumped. When we were on the roof I faced Caroline toward the forest.

"Open your eyes."

When she did Caroline gasped.

"I thought you might like it," I smiled.

She turned to me.

"Stefan," she said breathlessly "Its beautiful."

I kissed her on the forehead. "No lights except for the moon."

"Its so beautiful, I've never seen anything like it," she said looking back at the forest again.

I loved the way Caroline was enjoying the scenary. She was the type of girl who could see beauty in anything.

"I also have this," I said.

Caroline looked behind me and saw the blanket and wine I had out.

"Well someone a little romantic isn't he?" she asked putting her arms around my neck smiling.

"Only for you," I told her.

She kissed me and then we walked over to the blanket and wine. I poured us some glasses and we drank. For the rest of the night all we did was talk. I liked that Caroline could just talk and still have fun, it was different from my relationship with Elena and thats what made it so great. We sat there talking about stupid things and random thing and anything that was just brought up but Caroline had started to get a little cold.

I pulled her into my arms and put the blanket around us and we sat their is a comfortable silence. She laid on my chest watching the moon and I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Thank you Stefan," she said.

I looked down at her. "For what?"

She looked up at me. "For just being there for me, no one has just been there and you were."

I smiled. "I'll always be here for you Caroline."

She smiled too. "Promise?"

"I promise."

And just like that Caroline kissed me. With that kiss alone I knew I was going to keep this girl safe and next to me forever.

A/N: And DONE! Wow this has been a long ride but I'm glad I got to enjoy it with all of you. I want to apoligize again for how long this story took to end. High School just really needed my all this year but now I'm in the summer so I hope to finish more stories especially since this is the first multi-chapter story I've finished! Speaking of I have a poll on my page that needs some votes and it would be greatly appreciated :) Thanks again my many readers! You made this story worth while.


End file.
